Niños Otra Vez
by Shelikernr
Summary: ¿Quien imaginaría que, por obra de alguien, los Sakamakis serían niños otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_Cuando los años se repiten. _

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó desde la cocina, y con susto se levantó precipitadamente de la cama. ¿Que era eso? Se preguntó en un murmullo mientras se vestía con sus ropas casuales. Corrió para salir de la habitación y un mareo la hizo quedar estática en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniéndose del marco. Tomó un hondo suspiro, comprobó sus mareos debido a la anemia y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente. Estaba preocupada por escuchar lo que nunca escuchó en la mansión Sakamaki: Algo romperse por accidente.

Bueno, no es que ella no haya roto alguna que otra taza, pero que se rompan a causa de los vampiros era una sorpresa algo preocupante.

Escuchó unas voces agudas que no reconoció, con sus hombros tensos de los nervios. ¿Visitas, acaso? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras que con discresión husmeaba las escaleras. Nadie, perfecto. Bajó cuidadosamente, con sus ojos rosados estudiando cada detalle de la sala principal. Un destello morado llamó su atención, y vio la cabellera de Kanato. Pero...

...¿Era tan pequeño? Imposible.

Estaba en posición fetal, apoyado en una de las paredes del lado derecho. Ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas y abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas, con Teddy a un lado. ¿Kanato era tan pequeño? Parpadeó, con la esperanza de ver si era algo producido por su vista. Pero no lo era. Bajo rapidamente las escaleras, sin hacer ruidos con las puntas de sus pies, estando a metros de él.

\- ¿Kanato-kun? - preguntó, con la voz teñida en preocupación.

Él vampiro mostró su rostro, y el corazón de Yui dio un vuelco.

Tenía siete o más años de edad, con su rostro algo redondo y de porcelana. Sus mejillas rosadas y aquellos ojos que ahora no tenían ojeras debajo de ellos, parecía llorar. Labios temblorosos y pequeños, ideales en el rostro de un niño. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones con tiradores. Aquel no era Kanato-kun, aquel no era su vampiro de 17 años de edad. Pero... era identico.

\- ¿Quien eres tú? - dijo una voz aguda y cantarina, aquella provenía del pequeño a sus ojos.

Se quedó sin habla, como si fuese una estatua con sangre caliente y corazón latente.

\- Kanato, ¿Quien es ella? - otra voz aguda, diferente, provenía detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Un jovencito de cabellos castaños largos hasta los hombros, con ojos verde esmeralda curiosos, adornados de unas largas pestañas. Una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros le vestían. Tendría siete años también, pero parecía más alto que el anterior. Su tipico lunar debajo de sus labios estaba allí, y es como si viera a...

\- ¿Raito-kun? - murmuró, sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquellos niños.

El niño que tanto se parecía a su vampiro pervertido abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego mostrar la pequeña sonrisa. El corazón de Yui golpeó su interior, aquella sonrisa en ese rostro de niño la desarmaba completamente. De pronto se abrieron las puertas de la entrada y la luz se dejó ver por todo el lugar, iluminando la mansión de un solo golpe. Yui parpadeó, acostumbrandose a la cegera.

\- ¡Reiji, mamá tampoco está! - gritó aquel niño.

Sin duda, él era el mayor de todos ellos. Tendría nueve o diez años. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y su flequillo casi oculta sus bellos ojos azules. Era adorable, y mucho más alto que los demás. Su piel de porcenala como la de los otros niños, y vestía ropas elegantes pero simples... como un conde de la epoca victoriana. La sangre casi se le va del rostro cuando Yui lo vio, y vio como el clon en miniatura de Shu avanzaba con preocupación hacia la sala. Sus ojos se encontraron y...

...no podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Los tres se reunieron frente a ella, mirándola con duda en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quien... eres tú? - otra persona volvió a preguntar, y luego apareció también ante sus ojos dos niños.

De verdad... esto no estaba pasando.

\- ¿Re-Reiji-san...? ¿Subaru...kun? - apenas podía hablar, la sorpresa la había enmudecido.

El niño alto tenía cabello oscuro, peinado hacia un lado y cayendo el flequillo por sus ojos exóticos. Llevaba lentes, y una camisa blanca con chaleco de traje y corbata, a juego con unos pantalones negros. La miraba con desconfianza y sus manos se posaban en sus caderas. Definitivamente era Reiji, era su vampiro de clase alta y modales refinados.

Cuando giró la vista al otro niño, su corazón volvió a golpear su interior.

Cabellos blancos, brillantes, que ocultaban uno de sus ojos rojos. Parecía triste y temeroso, abrazandose a si mismo y mirandola con desconfianza también. Llevaba una camisa blanca y arriba una chaqueta negra, desgastada, y unos pantalones negros. Su mente no le encontraba nada de sentido a aquella imagen, la de un niño de que se pareciera a Subaru... tan debil y temeroso.

\- ¿Como sabes nuestros nombres? - dijo alta otra voz detrás de ella, diferente a las demás.

La verdad la golpeó con la fuerza de un puñetazo al darse la vuelta y ver orbes esmeraldas, brillantes y que tanto admiraba.

Cabello rojizo despeinado, desordenado con estilo, llevaba su flequillo a los lados y sus ojos verdes brillantes la observaban con curiosidad. Llevaba una camisa con unos cordeles en la parte abierta de esta, y unos pantalones bordó oscuro. Su mirada le dio a entender quien era, aquella persona que conoció por primera vez, aquella persona que probó por primera vez su sangre, la persona que...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

\- Ayato-kun... - lloró, mirando el niño que estaba en las escaleras.

Su vista se desvaneció, envolviéndola en un terciopelo negro como la noche.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía a montones, y sus mareos estaban siendo mucho peores que los de ayer. Se sentía cansada pero con energía suficiente para estar allí, despierta. Con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver que había despertado en un lugar mullido. ¿Habrá tenido un mal sueño? Todavía veía en su mente los rostros de sus vampiros de niños, de como la miraban cada uno de ellos. Se removió y sintió algo calido a su lado, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Ayato...? - murmuró, somnolienta. Él era el único que hacía eso...

\- ¡Ne, Ayato, ya despertó! - la voz aguda como en sus sueños volvió a sus oídos.

Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, mirando hacia el techo.

¿¡Había sido un sueño!? Si, solo un sueño... ¿¡No!? Se giró, y de nuevo le dio una patada su corazón.

De nuevo estaban allí, todos ellos de niños. La miraban preocupados, y uno de ellos la abrazaba con fuerza. Bajó su mirada vio a Kanato aferrado a ella, durmiendo. Parecía que había llorado, y su corazón la pateó otra vez. Ella también quería llorar.

\- ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa? - preguntó Shu de niño, adelantándose hacia donde ella estaba. - ¿Y los sirvientes? ¿Y nuestros padres? - volvió a preguntar.

¿Padres? ¿"Que hacía en su casa"? Su cabeza dio vueltas y tenía que mantenerse estable para no aplastar al niño que se había pegado a su cintura. Alguien olisqueó el ambiente, y al girarse vio a Raito quedarse sorprendido.

\- Ella... - murmuró, mirando a Ayato que estaba sentado en el suelo. - Ella huele a mamá.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Quien... eres tú? - murmuró el niño que estaba aferrado a su cintura.

Bajo la mirada, y aquellos ojos parecidos a joyas moradas la miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa.

\- Yo... yo soy...

**Fin: Prologo**

_**Continuará!**_

* * *

_**Review = Amor eterno a ti **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

_Conociéndonos__ otra vez. _

_beep beep, beep beep_

El sonido incesante de la alarma la despertó, fue la primera vez que tuvo que ponerla. Ocho de la mañana, lista para despertar. Abrió sus ojos y pestañeó, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que iluminaba su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo. Suspiró, y con pereza salió de la cama.

¿Hace cuanto que no se despertaba tan temprano? Mucho, mucho tiempo... hace mucho que no veía el sol, pensó.

Se vistió con lentitud, poniéndose su habitual blusa rosada y de tirantes negros con sus pantaloncillos cortos. Se calzó las botas y, con las manos en su cabello peinandolo, salió de la habitación. Caminó unos pasos hasta una habitación, y sin golpear entró todavía adormilada. Sin embargo, en su rostro había una sonrisa. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y ella a pesar de no ver bien se las arregló para caminar entre la oscuridad. Llegó a su objetivo, y cerrando sus ojos apartó las cortinas. El sol iluminó toda la habitación, la cama y la persona que habitaba en ella. Yui se acercó a la cama, inclinándose con una sonrisa.

— Ne... despierta, Raito-kun. — dijo, sonriente, acariciando los cabellos castaños del niño.

El niño se removió, rezongó un poco pero al final abrió sus ojos esmeraldas. La miró y le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos pequeñas. A Yui, el tacto le recordó cuando el Raito adolescente acariciaba su rostro. Sus músculos se tensaron, pero el niño no se dio cuenta.

— Vamos a levantarnos, haré de desayunar algo rico. ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo con otra sonrisa la chica.

— ¡De acuerdo! — le dijo, asintiendo y comenzando a levantarse.

Ella se apartó y dejó que el niño se levantara, y bostezando el se giró hacia ella con el rostro sonrojado.

— Yui-san... ¿Puedo cambiarme en privado? — dijo el niño, tímido.

A Yui casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando lo escuchó. ¡ESAS PALABRAS, PROVENIR DE RAITO ERAN...! imposible, mucho más que imposible, se dijo a si misma. Pero él era un niño ahora.

— Ca-claro, Raito-kun... — tartamudeó mientras salía de la habitación.

¿Que habrá sido lo que lo convirtió en un degenerado? Era obvio que, de niño nunca lo fue.

Con las mejillas coloradas por los recuerdos que inundaron su mente, se dirigió hacia la otra habitación.

* * *

— ¡Auch! — se lamentó muy bajito al tropezar con uno de los juguetes que había en el suelo.

Era la habitación en la que nunca había estado. De seguro que él habría tenido esos juguetes desde hace mucho. Con cuidado y fijándose mejor sus movimientos fue acercándose a la ventana para apartar las cortinas. Las cortinas se abrieron y los rayos del sol hicieron casi blanca la habitación. Caminó, ahora bien, hacia la cama. Con otra sonrisa se inclinó y acarició los cabellos de el niño que yacía dormido.

— Kanato-kun... a levantarse. — murmuró sonriendo, y rió al ver como este abrazaba la mano que lo acariciaba.

— Mmm... Teddy... — masculló el niño dormido.

— No soy Teddy, Kanato-kun.. — dijo ella mientras se reía.

Kanato abrió los ojos, y parpadeando se fijó en Yui. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Le retiró las sabanas y el niño se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Yui lo miraba con ternura. ¡Que adorable era Kanato de niño! el vampiro la miró, y sus ojos parecían confundidos.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Yui-san? — preguntó con esa voz aguda suya, palpándose las mejillas.

Yui salió de su trance, carraspeando. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

— ¡N-no, para nada! — movió las manos, riendo nerviosa. Caminó hasta quedar en la puerta, abriéndola. Se giró para dedicarle otra sonrisa. — Cuando te hayas vestido baja, voy a hacer el desayuno... ¿Si?

— ¡Si! — Asintió el niño de ojos como joyas, sonriendo.

Ella salió de la habitación, seguida por una risa infantil que se desvaneció al contar cinco pasos.

* * *

Ella se sabía el camino de aquella habitación de memoria, como si fuese la suya propia. Ahh... había estado allí, aunque sea a la fuerza, tantas veces, que parecía que fuese suya. Con confianza fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando que el sol ilumine también aquella habitación. Allí, donde dormía un niño profundamente, el sol logró despertarlo.

La dama de hierro estaba abierta, y dentro miles de frazadas acolchadas y almohadones se escondía un niño de cabellos rojizos. Yui sonrió, pero con tristeza en sus ojos, y se arrodilló hasta quedar al lado del Ayato dormido. Acarició sus cabellos, despertandolo.

— Ayato-kun... - él niño se quejó, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda. — ¿Te quedarás todo el día en la cama, sin hacer nada? —le dijo Yui, sabiendo que ese era el punto debil de su Ore-sama.

Nunca le digas a su pelirrojo vago. Era un limite infranqueable para el vampiro.

En ese instante el chico se vuelve hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y su cabello despeinado. Se sentó de golpe y de quien sabe donde, sacó las energías para levantarse. Tiró las sabanas a su paso, tapando a Yui con ellas. La joven rió.

— ¡Ayato-kun! — dijo, riendo, mientras se retiraba las sabanas de la cabeza.

El niño la miraba sonriente, como siempre, y ella pensó que eso no había cambiado. _"a pesar de ser un niño... esa sonrisa todavía me hace sentir bien" _pensó Yui, nostálgica. Se levantó, recogiendo las sabanas y doblándolas. Las dejó dentro de la dama de hierro mientras se iba de la habitación para darle intimidad al niño pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye, espera! - le gritó Ayato desde atrás. — ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

Se tapó la boca con una mano mientras él no la veía, sorprendiéndose. Eso tampoco se había ido de él... se dijo a si misma. Con una sonrisa se volteó y sus rubios cabellos se movieron a la vez.

— Comida. — le dijo, divertida, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

¿Una habitación tan ordenada como esta? Nunca había visto una parecida, pero esta era la habitación de Reiji, y siempre sería ordenada. Caminó hacia las ventanas, corriendo las cortinas y iluminando la habitación. El niño de cabellos oscuros se removió en su cama, incomodo por la luz. Yui se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, observando ese niño tan lindo que dormía en el lecho. ¿Aquel era el vampiro sádico, de buenos modales y de control indiscutible que ella conocía? Parecía tan tierno... no tendría más de 11 años, seguro. Claro, ella ya había adivinado de antemano. Avanzó hacia la mesita de luz y tomó los lentes de Reiji, ahora caminando hacia la cama.

— Reiji-san... - su voz fue suave mientras lo tocaba para que despertase. — Reiji...

— ¿Yui...san? - el niño parpadeó y hizo ademán de sentarse, pero solo al segundo intentó lo logró.

Yui rió y le entregó los anteojos, que este se puso de inmediato para mirarla mejor.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — miró preocupada como este fruncía el ceño, como si estuviese pensando.

Estaba con la vista en las sabanas, y en un segundo la estaba mirando. Parecía... ¿Dudoso? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Que podría decir para expresar esa tierna expresión infantil?

— Nunca nadie me había despertado antes... Yui-san... — murmuró Reiji, y parecía que en sus ojos había una chispa de tristeza.

_"¿Nadie nunca lo ha despertado de niño?" _su mente maquinó rápidamente todo lo que pasaba, como hacía cuando estas situaciones salían a flote. Ella infló las mejillas, exhaló el aire y luego sonrió. Nadie iba a dejar que Reiji se sintiera triste de nuevo. ¿No? ¡Ella no iba a permitirlo!

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga? — le preguntó Yui.

Reiji abrió sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— ¡No! Es... es amable... — tartamudeó el niño, y ella volvió a sonreír.

Acarició los cabellos del vampiro, y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Baja cuando te hayas vestido, desayunaremos todos juntos. — le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación con el corazón aun más oprimido.

* * *

Las cortinas ya estaban abiertas. ¿Estará ya despierto? No, estaba dormido en su cama. Sus mechones rubios estaban desparramados mientras dormía de lado, y parecía que no quería separarse de su mp3 que aferraba entre sus manos. Shu-san, un niño... era terriblemente adorable. Más cuando estaba dormido. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabeza.

— Shu-san... Es hora de despertar. — le dijo, y el niño se removió.

¿Es que aquel movimiento era la clave para despertarlos o hacerlos felices? ¡Por qué no se le ocurrió hacerlo cuando eran adolescentes!

— ¿Ma...dre? — murmuró, y abrió sus ojos con un brillo de inocencia en ese azulado intenso.

Los ojos de Yui se humedecieron y parecía que mantenía las ganas de deformar su rostro por la tristeza. Forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

— Yui. — lo corrigió, y el niño se levantó. — ¿Quieres desayunar?

El niño estaba muy adormilado, frotándose los ojos y bostezando le dijo que si con la cabeza.

— Yui-san... ¿Has visto mi Violín? — le preguntó Shu, mirando hacia todos lados.

¿Violín? Ah... cierto, su violín... Ella negó con la cabeza y levantándose se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Lo buscaremos después... — le dijo, sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación con una mano en su boca, ahogando un jadeo. Aquella situación... creía que la mantenía bajo control.

* * *

Esa habitación definitivamente era un desastre. No era apropiada para un niño.

Las paredes estaban destruidas por los golpes, con agujeros y la pintura decayendo. ¿De quien pudo ser obra? Oh claro, tendría que ser el menor, pensó divertida. Ella limpiaría ese lugar, para que sea habitable para Subaru-kun. Al abrir las persianas vio que su ataúd estaba abierto, y dormía aferrado a una almohada. El niño de cabellos blancos parecía temblar y fruncía el ceño en sueños. ¿Una pesadilla? Fue con rapidez hacia su lado, intentando despertarlo.

— Subaru-kun... despierta... — le dijo, preocupada, y el niño abrió sus ojos rojos.

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron de par en par al sentir como ese niño la abrazaba con fuerza, Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella. ¿Cómo debía actuar frente a ese momento? Aquel niño, que era su vampiro, parecía atemorizado. No... No podía contenerse... ya no podía, pensó ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

Creyó que conocer a los Sakamaki de niños sería divertido y tal vez alegre... y resulta que era aún más doloroso de lo que imaginaba. Por eso no dudo en abrazarlo también, acariciando sus cabellos blancos con suavidad.

— Shh... ya está, Subaru-kun... fue solo una pesadilla. — separó a Subaru que tenía los ojos cerrados, y las lagrimas caían de ellos.

Ella las secó con sus dedos y besando las dos mejillas del vampiro. Subaru abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

Algo que nunca había podido hacer si las cosas fueran diferentes.

— ¿Por qué...? — preguntó Subaru, tocándose las mejillas.

Ella se sorprendió, pero aun así le sonrió. Las pesadillas eran lo peor que podía pasarle a un niño de esa edad, por lo que era su deber desde ahora espantarlas de sus vampiros. Así, con una sonrisa, ella le dio ánimos. Ánimos que ella no conseguía recuperar por si misma.

— Porque me duele verte así, aquí. — tocó su pecho, el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

El niño albino se había quedado sin habla, mirando con la boca entreabierta como si fuera un pez.

— ¿Quieres desayunar, Subaru-kun? — le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que él se levantase y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una mano la detuvo, y ella al girarse vio como aquel niño albino la tomaba de la mano con el rostro sonrojado.

— Quiero ir contigo... Yui-san... — le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

El corazón de Yui golpeó tan fuerte en su pecho que creyó que se le saldría. ¡Por todos los santos, que adorable era aquel niño! Le sonrió, aun con los ojos húmedos.

— ¡De acuerdo! — dijo, sonriendo.

Juntos salieron de la habitación, tomados de la mano.

* * *

_(9:30 am, hora del desayuno) _

— ¡Yui, siéntate conmigo! — Dijo Ayato con una sonrisa juguetona, señalando la silla vacía que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Oye, que yo me siento ahí! — Protestó un Raito, pero aun asi parecía divertirse.

Yui rió, llevaba una gran bandeja en sus manos con el desayuno. Los chicos ya estaban sentados en la mesa que casi nunca usaban, pero desde ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Ayato, Raito y Kanato estaban de un lado, Reiji, Shu y Subaru del otro. Solo había otra silla y era la que estaba en una de las puntas. Yui se preguntó si esa silla era la del padre de los Sakamaki, pues era mucho más grande que las demás. Le daba algo de grima usarla, pero no tenía remedio.

— Yo me sentaré aquí. — sentenció ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

Los chicos tenían los ojos repletos de brillos entusiastas. El desayuno lucía espectacular: Seis tazas de chocolate caliente con tres magdalenas para cada uno, seis vasos pequeños con jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa. A Ayato casi se le cae la baba al ver todo eso, y sin permiso de nadie comenzaron a comer.

Se preguntarán como habían llegado a eso, ¿verdad? Solo habían pasado una noche... y ella había tenido que hacer un fabuloso espectáculo...

_**FlashBack **_

— _Yo... yo soy... _— t_artamudeó, incapaz de decir algo en su defensa. _

_¡Estaba metida en un lío! ¿Que diría ahora? Ni siquiera se acordaban de ella, ¡Ni siquiera sabían que les había sucedido a sus padres! Según lo que le habían contado, dos de ellas estaban... muertas. _

_"Cordelia murió, yo la herí de muerte y los demás terminaron el trabajo" La voz de Ayato sonó en su mente. _

_"Contraté a un cazavampiros para que matara a mi madre" La fría voz de Reiji sonó a sus oídos también. _

_"Mi madre... ella no está bien... vive en otro sitio por su seguridad" La voz, suave y relajante de Subaru la acarició en su interior. _

_Ahora parecía que no sabían nada, ni siquiera de lo que había pasado. Tragó saliva de forma desesperada, el sudor frío corría por su nuca. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de su miedo y de sus nervios? Muy de seguro, segurísimo que estaban concentrados en cómo se sentía. Las palabras de Raito, que ahora era un niño a sus ojos, volvieron a escucharse en su mente. _

_"ella huele a mamá" había comentado, y ella se preguntó por qué. ¿Acaso era posible eso? ¿Oler a otra persona que ya estaba muerta? Su mente divagó segundos en aquella idea, yendo más rápido de lo normal. Oh dios, los nervios la consumían otra vez y no sabía que hacer. ¡Argh! ¿Qué le diría a estos niños? Definitivamente no podría decirles a los trillizos que ellos mismos habían matado a su madre, no podría decirles a Reiji y a Shu que él primero mató a madre por un cazavampiros, y ni pensar decirle a Subaru que su madre estaba loca porque Karl Heinz la violó. _

_¡Maldita situación que la hacía maldecir! _

_De pronto una idea prendió en su mente como un foco. _

— _¡S-soy una amiga lejana de Cordelia-sama! _— _exclamó, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Bueno, ahora tenía que seguir con otra mentira, veamos… _— _Cordelia-sama y Beatrice-sama se fueron de… ¡De vacaciones! _

— _¿Vacaciones? _— _ preguntaron los niños, mirándola algo sorprendidos y curiosos. _

_Yui asintió dos veces con la cabeza, riendo nerviosa. _

— _Así que yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes por ahora, ¡es mi trabajo! ~ _—_ dijo con una sonrisa. _

_¿Qué mentiras acababa de soltar? Pero, a juzgar por las caras de los niños, parecían creerle. _

— _Así que eres como… ¿Una niñera? _—_ preguntó Ayato. _

— _Algo así. _— _Yui se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. _

_Los seis se miraron a si mismos, y luego la miraron a ella. _

_Yui ya se creía muerta o con sus cosas en la calle. _

— _¡De acuerdo! _

_Esa afirmativa, de todos los chicos, hizo que vuelva a desmayarse de la impresión. _

_**Fin Flash back **_

— Yui-san... Yui-san... — la llamó Reiji, que agitaba su mano delante de los ojos ella.

Yui parpadeó y se centró otra vez en el mundo real. Por favor, eso ya pasó. Miró a Reiji con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Yui-san, te guardé una magdalena para ti! - dijo Kanato extendiéndole el panecillo con una sonrisa, sin separarse de Teddy.

— ¡Gracias, Kanato-kun! - respondió ella con una risilla, y tomó el regalo.

Todos la miraban mientras comían, pero no con ojos hostiles. Ella pensó que, por un momento, tal vez podría hacer que sean una familia de verdad. Donde el odio no existía y se querían mutuamente. ¿Tal vez, en alguna parte de esta locura, podría cambiar algo?

Pero Yui sabía que esto no podría durar para siempre. Los chicos necesitaban volver a sus respectivas edades. Los niños vampiros crecían lentamente, debido a su inmortalidad. Ella no podría estar para siempre, moriría pronto, como humana que es. Por eso, aunque no supiera como, los volvería a la normalidad.

Pero para eso tendría que hablar con personas que no quería, con las que tenía prohibida charla alguna. Los Sakamakis se lo prohibieron, y Yui aceptó.

Sin embargo, ahora ellos no conocían esa promesa. Mientras los cuidaba, podía pedir ayuda de todo eso... ¿No?

Mientras miraba a sus amados vampiros, solo podía pensar en esas personas que podrían ayudarla.

Debía llamar, con urgencia, a los Mukami.

* * *

Una oficina, de blancas paredes y muebles de caoba clara. Se sentó en uno de los sofás color mostaza y cruzó las piernas, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio lo miraba algo curioso, pero satisfecho a la vez.

— ¿Ya ha comenzado? — preguntó al fin el hombre detrás del escritorio, apoyando los codos sobre el mismo.

El hombre del sofá asintió, con una sonrisa más amplia. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la barbilla.

— Hemos suministrado la sustancia hace ocho horas, y los cambios comienzan después de tres horas de haberla ingerido. — informó el hombre de la sonrisa.

— Solo esperemos que esto funcione. ¿Sabes que es lo que eso provoca?

Niega con la cabeza, otra vez acariciando su barbilla, pensativo.

— Ese sujeto no me ha dicho nada, solo me dijo que meta discretamente _eso _en sus comidas. - explicó sin ganas, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El hombre detrás del escritorio sonrió.

— ¿Habrás cometido sin saber homicidio? — le preguntó, burlón.

— Que más da, no volveremos a ver a esos sujetos. — exclamó el otro sujeto, mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

— Tienes razón... solo espero que el cliente esté satisfecho.

* * *

_**Continuará! **_

_**Recuerden... **_

_**1 review = 1 love so intensity :3 (?) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: **

_La ayuda de otros hermanos_

* * *

_(12:30 -almuerzo) _

— Neee Ruki-kun~

Ruki se hallaba preparando la cena, cortando vegetales de aquí y allá. ¿Para qué venía a molestar su hermano menor? Dios, ya casi no podía cocinar con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, su mente viajaba hacia otra mansión no muy lejos de allí. Pensaba en ella, en el ganado. ¿Por qué Karl Heinz no dejó que se la queden? Quizá hasta pudieran cuidarla mucho mejor, ya que no sentían hostilidad hacia ella. Bueno, no era algo en lo que debía pensar ahora, pero esos ojos rosados invadían su mente de una manera demasiado intima, demasiado cercana. Es como si quisiera conocerla de toda la vida, y recordaba las imágenes de su rostro cuando la vio por primera vez, una y otra vez...

... y su hermano había arruinado el momento.

— Dime, y espero que sea algo importante, Kou.

Kou rió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Era un sonido nervioso, extraño de él.

— Oh si, si que lo es.

Ruki se giró, con su cuchillo todavía en manos. Los ojos de Kou bailaban por la cocina nerviosos, y su mano recorría su cabello de forma rápida, nerviosa. Se balanceaba adelante y atrás y mordía sus labios como un niño. El hermano mayor no lo entendió.

— ¿Pasó algo malo con tus hermanos? —su voz se tiñó de preocupación por un momento, Kou negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es Yui?

Más preocupación todavía. Si los Sakamaki le habían hecho algo a Yui, se las tendrían que ver con Ruki. O eso era lo que tenía en su imaginación el mayor, viéndose como el héroe de la humana. Kou lo miró y suspiró, rindiendo sus hombros y encogiéndose.

— Va a ser mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación y Ruki lo siguió, ambos abandonaron la cocina.

* * *

— ¿Hermanos mayores? —Ayato parecía el único en querer hacer preguntas, moviendo sus piernas adelante y atrás, sentado en el sofá de cuero rojo— El hermano mayor es Shu, ¡No tenemos otros!

Yui pasó una mano por los cabellos del menor, y este se quejaba del gesto. Ella sonrió con ternura.

— No los conoces, su padre los adoptó, Ayato-kun —le dijo con voz amable, mirando a los seis niños que parecían confundidos.

— ¿Los adoptaron... como adoptan a los gatitos? —era increíble ver como Subaru se desenvolvía, la timidez de su rostro y sus manos apretadas a la mano libre de Yui.

Ella rió, nerviosa.

— A-algo así... solo que los quieren como si fuesen sus propios hijos, Subaru-kun.

De pronto, los ojos del vampiro de cabello blanco se iluminaron en una expresión de asombro.

— ¿Y tu puedes adoptarnos, Yui-san?

Los seis niños la miraron con ojos brillantes. Hasta Reiji, que se había acostumbrado a verlo tan serio y maduro, ahora era un niño deslumbrándose por cada palabra que ella decía.

Yui no supo que decir, porque definitivamente ella albergaba la esperanza de volverlos adolescentes como eran antes.

Pero... ¿Adoptarlos? ¿Como su madre?

Eso era mucho en que pensar, era mucho para dejar atrás.

Los pasos y voces que ya conocía la salvaron de la respuesta. Con un movimiento ella ya estuvo de pie, y todos los niños la imitaron y esperaron a que las personas llegasen.

Los Sakamaki no podían estar más nerviosos, ¿Hermanos mayores que eran adoptados? ¿Qué tal si eran... abusivos? Fuera de los trillizos, los demás hermanos conocían lo que era ser cruel con alguien. Aunque se querían entre ellos, no cabía duda que les tenían un miedo insufrible a la primer esposa de su padre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando el impacto.

— ¿Cómo que Yui está aquí? —Yui reconoció la voz de Ruki al instante, y se ruborizó al instante. ¿Habría sido un error venir aquí?

— M-neko-chan solamente me dijo que tenía algo que decirnos, y entonces la deje entrar~

Al entrar en la sala, Ruki buscó su mirada en la habitación. Pareciera que no se había dado cuenta de las seis pequeñas figuras pegadas a Yui cuando fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Exhaló de alivió, no estaba lastimada ni nada.

Kou parecía más cauto, y fijó su mirada en los seis niños por primera vez desde que le abrió la puerta. Claro, no había tenido tiempo de verlos de cerca. Ahora que los veía, todos se parecían demasiado a los hermanos Sakamaki. Solo que más niños, más pequeños. Y eran tan... tan...

— ¡...Tiernos! —la palabra se le escapó de los labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Ayato tuvo un tic en el ojo, y Yui puso nerviosa una mano en su hombro— ¡No somos tiernos, ser indefinido!

— ¡Ayato-kun! —murmuró Yui, y Ayato tomó con más fuerza su mano.

— Oh, claro que es Ayato-kun~ —Kou rió y se acercó un poco más a Yui— Lo que me pregunto... ¿M-neko-chan ha sido tan mala que los convirtió en niños?

Yui frunció el ceño y se acercó a Kou, como si estuviera defendiéndolos.

— ¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso!

— Callen los dos, ahora —Yui y Kou dirigieron la mirad a Ruki, que miraba asombrado a los niños— Yui, explícame como ha sucedido esto.

Los Sakamaki no entendían de lo que estaban hablando las tres personas adultas. Estaban con sus ojos fijos en Yui, y miradas de advertencia a las nuevas personas que le hablaban tan descaradamente a _su_ Yui. Reiji y Shu se preguntaron que parentesco tendrían ellos con su niñera.

— Y-yo no lo sé... Hace tres días desperté, y ellos ya estaban así —al balbucear, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas—. Y-yo no quería que les ocurriera... ¡Y-yo no tuve la culpa! —y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos directo a sus mejillas.

— ¡Yui! —Reiji fue el primero en percatarse de que ella estaba llorando, y miró a Ruki y Kou de mala manera—. ¡Dejen de hacerla llorar, par de impuros!

— ¿Impuros? —Ruki se carcajeó—. Sigues siendo listo, aunque nunca pensé que defenderías a una humana, Reiji.

— ¡No molestes a mi hermano! —gruñó Shu.

— Eeeh M-neko-chan, que era broma lo de hace un rato —Kou trató de calmarla, pero ella sola dejó de llorar al ver como Reiji la defendía.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con gran estrépito. Las nueve personas que estaban discutiendo se quedaron quietas cuando vieron a Yuma y Azusa llegar con grandes bolsas de papel en las manos, repletas de alimentos. Venían hablando, con Yuma con la voz mas fuerte.

Los seis niños se quedaron helados al ver la gran estatura del vampiro de cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué es esta manga de niños en la casa? —La voz de Yuma se dejó oír.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los niños, por miedo a ese hombre tan grande. Los demás, por la reacción de los recién llegados. Tanto Ruki como Kou sabían que Yuma era de pensar lento y no captaba muy rápido las cosas a simple vista. No se había dado cuenta del llanto de Yui, ni los niños vampiros que se parecían tanto a los Sakamaki. Que en el caso, lo eran. Azusa miró detrás de Yuma a Yui, que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué... Yui-san está... llorando? —preguntó el menor Mukami, preocupado.

Ruki suspiró, y se llevó una mano hacia el rostro.

— Creo que será mejor que nos expliques con más tranquilidad las cosas, desde el principio —miró a Yui y a los niños, con la mirada más amable que podía mostrar ahora. Era obvio que ellos se habían olvidado quienes eran—. Por favor, quédense a comer esta noche, solucionaremos esto rápido.

— Pero... ¿Y si no podemos hacer nada?

Bajo esos ojos llorosos, el miedo de Yui se dejaba notar.

* * *

Un fiel siervo corre por los pasillos, respirando agitado y con sangre en su boca. Era evidente que unas noticias interrumpieron su "cena" y ahora iba a las habitaciones de su amo a zancadas. Casi se tropieza con unas sirvientas del castillo, pero siguió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

— ¡Mi señor! —dice alarmado mientras abre la puerta de la habitación.

Un hombre de aspecto maduro, de una apariencia de tener cuarenta años miraba por la ventana con ojos soñadores. Su cabello morado como las uvas estaba peinado hacia atrás, delicadamente cortado. Su rostro era la belleza en facciones masculinas, y de mirada fiera, de predador.

Sonríe con tranquilidad y se gira, haciendo levitar su capa negra.

— Mi querido Alistair, supongo que han de ser noticias muy importantes si me fijo en la sangre que derrama tu boca.

Su voz era suave, profunda. Alistair, el sirviente, suspiró inconsciente al escucharlo.

— Ah... Lo siento, mi señor —Alistair recupera el aire y el amo lo espera paciente— hemos recibido noticias... de arriba...

El Rey de los demonios enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Arriba? No hemos tenido noticias de arriba desde que anunciaron la trágica muerte de mi hija...

— Sus nietos, mi señor, a sus nietos les ha ocurrido algo...

— ¡Pues habla, mi estimado amigo! —el rey de los demonios ya estaba algo aburrido.

El sirviente lo miró, atreviéndose a juntar las miradas por primera vez en la vida. Él sabía que no sería capaz de hacer eso si no fuese realmente importante. El aire se le escapaba y se esforzaba por articular bien la oración.

— Parece que alguien les ha lanzado un hechizo, mi señor... ellos han vuelto a ser niños de entre seis a doce años.

El Rey de los demonios no se esperaba eso.

— ... ¿Pero... _qué_?

— Y el señor KarlHeinz no se encuentra en su castillo, se desconoce su paradero, mi señor...

— ¿Y quien los cuida, entonces?

— Una humana, mi señor. Su nombre es Yui Komori.

El Rey parpadeó, ahora consciente.

— Ya veo... —comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el ventanal, viendo la luna roja como un diminuto punto rojo desde el infierno, donde el verano era eterno y la oscuridad escondía sus pies. Suspiró—. Supongo que lo mejor que podría hacer por mi hija sería ir a ver a mis tres nietos... —volvió a girarse, pero ahora con un rostro serio—. Prepara mis cosas, Alistair.

Alistair se sorprendió, mirando al rey caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿P-para qué, mi señor?

— ¿Acaso eres sordo, mi pragmático amigo? Iremos a hacer una visita a la casa de mi yerno.

* * *

_(10:30 pm - hora de acostarse) _

— Agradezco que estés dispuesto a ayudarme, Ruki-kun...

Yui acaricia los cabellos de Kanato y Raito, que habían caído dormidos en el sofá rojo, como los demás. Habían caído exhaustos por el día tan duro, además de estar jugando con Azusa y Yuma. Yui había descubierto muy pronto que ellos dos eran presas fáciles para los niños, ya que no se resistían a querer jugar con ellos. Yuma los veía como personas que podías criar a tu antojo, y Azusa los veía para jugar y aprender de la infancia que él no pudo tener. Kou también se unía a los juegos, pero él parecía el niño en aquellos grupos. Ruki y Yui pensaban que Yuma, Azusa y Kou se diviertan igual o más que los niños.

— No tengo opción. Ese sujeto podría llegar a reprendernos si no lo hacemos —suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Aunque no soy muy bueno cuidando niños, no es lo mío.

— Pero aún así, nos ayudaste... nos ayudarás...

— Te ayudaré.

Yui levantó la vista y le sonrió con alegría. Ruki vio las ojeras tatuadas debajo de sus ojos. Debió de haber estado ocupándose de los niños sin pegar un ojo, solamente por verlos a salvo. Ella lo notó, y evadió la mirada para que no vea los esfuerzos pintados en su piel.

Ruki no sabía que hacer. Había aceptado por el simple hecho de permanecer cerca de Yui y también para tener a sus hermanos ocupados. Sin embargo, nadie le aseguraba que esto sería fácil. Criar niños, cuidarlos, alimentarlos y calmarlos no era fácil, y él lo sabía. En sus recuerdos, él había sido el niño más malcriado que sus padres habían tenido. Aunque claro, Ruki había sido hijo único.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca estaría preparado para ser padre, al menos por ahora.

— Esto sería ser un padre, ¿Verdad? —murmuró.

Yui giró sus ojos a Ruki, que miraba pensativo y en paz los rostros dormidos de los niños. Tan inocentes, tan indefensos. Ellos no eran los que él conocía, y ella tampoco.

— Dicen que un padre no es quien aporta el ADN... sino quien lo ama y lo protege —susurró ella en respuesta—. Sea el tiempo que sea, yo los protegeré como si fuesen míos, Ruki-kun.

— Pero no puedes apañarte sola con seis, menos si son vampiros —dejó en claro el vampiro.

— Por supuesto que no —Yui sonrió levemente—. Solamente necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme, que pueda darme una mano con la casa... yo todavía no estoy lista para ser una madre. Aunque, si en esta ocasión tengo que serlo... lo seré.

Ruki quedó sin palabras al escucharla, tan segura de sus palabras como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido. Al ver los ojos de Yui, vio la seguridad en ese color rosado oscuro. Sabía que los protegería con su vida si era necesario, y no entendía el por qué.

¿Por qué los protegía si ellos la trataban con crueldad? ¿Cual era la verdad en todo esto?

Y, sin embargo, sentía el deseo de hacerlo igual con ella.

— Van a necesitar un padre, entonces.

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Yui fue pura incredulidad.

Ruki se incorporó del asiento y le tendió la mano a Yui para que este a su altura. Ella la aceptó, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azul oscuro. El tacto de la humana, con su piel suave y de sangre latente, le daba un ligero cosquilleo al vampiro aristócrata. Ruki ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando.

— Que van a necesitar un padre y yo... agh... Bueno, te ayudaré a educarlos si no encontramos una solución a esto.

* * *

_**Continuará! **_

_**Recuerden... **_

_**1 review: un Sakamaki en tu ventana esta noche 7w7**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

_La madre que nunca tuve_

* * *

_-5:30 pm. Hora de la merienda- _

— ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en esta mansión y cuidar de los niños? ¡No quiero pasar todo mi tiempo siendo una niñera!

Ruki suspiró. Yuma siempre ha sido y siempre será un desagradecido. Él sabía que Yuma solamente estaba refunfuñando porque el aire es gratis, y que no tenía nada en contra de cuidar a los niños lejos de su hogar, el tenía, muy a su pesar, que admitir que esa mansión era mucho más grande que en la que ellos estaban. Aunque ese lugar era frío, como si sus paredes lucieran oscuridad todo el tiempo. Ruki, al ser un humano convertido, conocía lo que eran las habitaciones cálidas e intentaba que el hogar con sus hermanos fuese lo más acogedor posible, lo más cómodo para recordar un pasado que todos habíamos tenido, y que algunos habrían aspirado a tener. En ese momento pensó en Kou y Azusa y sus ojos sintieron el picor de la tristeza.

Esto les enseñaría, dijo él en un murmullo, les enseñará que pueden volver a ese pasado que siempre desearon.

Al no recibir respuesta inmediata de su hermano mayor, Yuma salió enojado de la sala, arrastrando los pies hacia el jardín. Ruki suspiró, ¿hasta cuando estaría molestándose por todo? No debería ser así, debería ser más agradecido con que el señor Sakamaki nos haya adoptado, dado una nueva vida y ahora tener el privilegio de vivir nuevamente y como seres superiores. Muy superiores. Debería agradecerle algún día. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta abierta, viendo las orquídeas que florecían en el centro del jardín. Hacía un día esplendido, casi perfecto, y también se escuchaban las risas de niños que se divertían en el baño, en el piso de arriba. Justo, justo en ese momento, recordaba porque estaba tan alerta.

Kou y Azusa se habían ido de paseo para no tener que aguantarlo, Yuma estaba molesto y Yui en la escuela. Eso significaba que se había quedado solo en la tarea de cuidar a los Sakamaki. Tan pronto como se le vino a la mente esa idea, su corazón dio una carrera acelerada. Era la primera vez que los cuidaba desde entonces.

Ay.

— ¡Yui! —Se escuchó desde el piso de arriba, la voz de Ayato— ¡Ya nos toca salir de la bañera!

Ruki suspiró, cerró su libro con suavidad y se levantó del sofá, hablando despacio y pausado. Aunque estaba caminando rápidamente y subiendo las escaleras, parandose frente a la puerta del baño donde estaban los tres trillizos dándose un baño.

— Yui se fue a la escuela, Ayato. Desde ahora están a mi cargo.

— ¡Fanfarrón come libros! —Escuchó detrás la voz proveniente de Raito, ahogada en risas.

¿Fanfarrón come libros?

¿¡Fanfarrón... _COME LIBROS!? _

— ¿¡Como que fanfarrón come libros!? —gritó, abriendo la puerta de repente.

Esperen... ¿Desde cuando a Ruki le saltaba la chiripiorca cuando le decían algo así? Según él, era un adulto maduro y educado.

Los tres niños estaban metidos en la bañera, donde la espuma se chorreaba por los bordes y los tapaba hasta el cuello, y luego solo se veían las risas de Ayato y Raito. Kanato estaba en el extremo, frotando a Teddy con una esponja mientras sonreía para si mismo. Al sentir como Ruki abre la puerta, los tres se sobresaltan y terminan aferrados a una esquina de la tina completamente aterrados, como si hubiesen llamado al mismo satanás.

— ¡Yuma-nii te dice así y tu no te enojas! —gritó Ayato excusándose. Desde que había conocido a Yuma se había llevado tan bien como se lleva con Raito, aunque podría decirse que era como un ejemplo a admirar, sus actitudes tsunderes eran algo que se veían a menudo solamente con Yui y el gigante Mukami— ¡Ahora pasame la toalla que el agua ya está fría y me enfermaré!

Pareciese que la indignación de Ruki nunca se esfumaría de su rostro.

* * *

— Nee, Azusa-kun~

Kou miraba por la ventana de la cafetería donde habían terminado con su hermano menor, saboreando las magdalenas que vendían allí. Hace tiempo que no salía con Azusa, o mejor dicho, hace mucho que no salía con ninguno de sus hermanos. Siempre estaban en la escuela, o solos en sus habitaciones. Kou se dio cuenta, a pesar de que todos se llevaban bien, que no se conocían mucho entre hermanos en la adolescencia como antes, cuando eran unos niños.

Azusa miraba la taza de café que tenía a sus ojos, que reflejaba su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos. Miró a Kou, que parecía aburrido mientras lo miraba, esperando a que le respondiese en algún momento.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en su voz baja, pausada.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hemos dejado de salir como cuando eramos niños? —bostezó, y al instante se llevó un bocado de su magdalena a la boca

Azusa sonrió.

— El señor... Karlheinz... nos llevaba de paseo... cada vez que podía...

— Lo sé, lo sé~. Solo digo que... Ahora Yuma-kun y Ruki-kun no quieren salir a ningún lado en particular, ¡No puedo creer como pueden quedarse en esa gran mansión! Y ahora que el problema de los Sakamakis está en nuestras manos... —suspiró, reclinándose en su asiento—. Si no fuera por mis giras y los conciertos creo que ya habría perdido la cabeza...

Sus palabras quedaron en susurros, y se apresuró a llenar el vacío de la charla sorbiendo de su café recién servido. A pesar de que Kou no lo miraba, Azusa se le quedó mirando por bastante tiempo. Con el paso de los años, Azusa había aprendido a saber las emociones de la gente con solo mirarlas a la cara y estudiarlas. Y, al conocer a su hermano Kou, podía conocer más a fondo sus sentimientos y pensamientos. La manera en que ahora fruncía un poco los labios, y como sus cejas de alzaban de repente, o cuando se arreglaba el cabello a pesar de estar bien, sabía que estaba triste y confuso.

Sonrió, con esa mirada cálida que demostraba que no todos los vampiros son de frío corazón. Y sus hermanos tampoco lo eran.

— Yo también... los extraño... aquellos días.

Kou se sorprendió por un momento, mirándolo con ojos abiertos de par en par. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que, desde hace mucho tiempo, Azusa se había mantenido en silencio solo para apreciar los pensamientos de sus hermanos y comprender sus sentimientos, lo opuesto a lo que él hacía cuando leía los corazones de las personas. Azusa lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna, fraternal, y supo que le estaba dando la razón a sus pensamientos nostálgicos de querer estar nuevamente en aquellos días, donde de niños se divertían y fantaseaban con la idea de no morir jamás.

El vampiro de cabello rubio le sonrió en respuesta, derritiendo sus ojos celestes como el cielo.

— Gracias, Azusa-kun~

Había olvidado lo que era una verdadera conversación de hermanos.

* * *

_-2:30 am. Madrugada-_

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Dejó su mochila en un sofá cercano y caminó hacia la sala. Había demasiado silencio, o eso era lo que pensaba Yui cuando volvió de la escuela. Ya era demasiado tarde, estando en la escuela nocturna... pero ellos eran vampiros, se supone que no dormían tanto. ¿Donde estarán todos?

— ¿Kou-kun? ¿Ruki-kun? —gritó, esperando que alguno le contestase— ¿Azusa-kun? ¿Yuma-kun?

¿Es que las personas en esa casa se habían esfumado? Recordó a los niños y su pulso se aceleró de una manera frenética. Oh por todos los santos, ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

Subió con rapidez las escaleras con el corazón en la garganta, casi muerta de pánico. Ruki le había prometido que los cuidaría mientras ella no esté, ya que podía tomarse los días que quisiera fuera del colegio por su pulcro desempeño en clases. ¿Donde se supone que estaba ahora? Por alguna razón se preocupó también por él, mientras abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones de los niños. La de Shu era la primera de todas.

Vacía. Se dirigió a la habitación de Reiji.

Vacía también. Su pulso comenzaba a impacientarse. Se dirigió a la habitación de Subaru.

También vacía, y un orden que nunca vio en ese cuarto después de que comenzaron los cambios.

Cuando entró a la habitación de invitados, que se hallaba en medio de las habitaciones de los Sakamaki, se encontró una escena fuera de lugar dentro de su vista desesperada. La de una madre desesperada.

Reiji y Shu se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, sentados en el suelo y con libros en mano. Reiji parecía estarse concentrando en la lectura mientras que Shu se mostraba tranquilo, casi en paz, leyendo en frente de su hermano en completo silencio. Tan sumidos en la historia, apenas se dieron cuenta de la entrada de Yui en la habitación.

Los trillizos estaban arriba de la gran cama de sabanas azules, prestándole atención a Ruki que leía un libro en voz baja, pero sabía que ellos lo escucharían a la perfección. Por primera vez en su vida, Yui vio a Ruki desaliñado y con ropa de casa. Una camiseta con pantalones jeans gastados, y no tenía zapatos puestos. Su cabello estaba desordenado en vez de su pulcro estilo de aristócrata. Los niños, en cambio, vestían ropas limpias y planchadas, con sus cabellos increíblemente bien peinados a pesar de que eso, cuando eran adolescentes y a excepción de Reiji, era completamente imposible. Subaru no se encontraba en ningún sitio de allí.

Ruki al instante se dio cuenta de ese efluvio humano, cálido. Dejó de leer y le tendió una sonrisa amable a Yui desde el centro de la cama. Parecía algo avergonzado por las ropas que llevaba, ya que siempre estaba elegante, con sus chaquetas de fina marca y sus camisas blancas sin ninguna marcha.

— Bienvenida a casa —le dijo en voz alta.

Yui antes de que todo eso pasara, nunca había recibido un "bienvenida a casa". Desde pequeña, incluso cuando su padre estaba en la casa, todo era tan vacío y ella era la única que se quedaba en la casa. Cuando volvía de la escuela de niñas, nadie la recibía con la cena o con una agradable sonrisa familiar. Aunque no fuese para tanto, aquel bienvenida a casa le hizo recorrer un cálido sentimiento por el pecho.

Cuando Ruki habló, los niños se dieron vuelta al instante. Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde y de la noche sin ver a su _niñera_ y ya se estaban preguntando cuando volverían.

Sonríeron.

— ¡Yui-chan! —los trillizos acudieron con rapidez a su encuentro.

Ayato era el que más contento se encontraba, aunque la felicidad de sus hermanos también era mucha, era el que más había extrañado a Yui en toda la tarde. Aunque todavía no había descubierto esas mañas suyas, sabía que una parte grande de su personalidad consistía en hacerla de su propiedad a toda costa, y eso Yui lo sabía bien, y lo consentía.

Porque para Ayato ella era suya, solamente suya.

— ¡Chicos! —sonrió por primera vez desde que entró a la casa, devolviendo el abrazo grupal— ¿Cómo han pasado la noche?

— ¡No vuelvas a ir a esa escuela, Yui-chan! —bramó Kanato, aferrándose a su pierna.

— O al menos, no nos dejes de nuevo con Ruki-nii —murmuró Raito para que le aludido no lo escuche, en vano.

— ¿Están diciendo que no fue divertido y educativo estar conmigo? —Ruki alzaba las cejas con una mirada de falso enfado, que aunque llevaba cierta chispa de diversión, hizo estremecer a los trillizos.

— ¡Leer libros no es divertido, y educarse menos, come libros! —concluyó Ayato, mientras abrazaba a Yui.

Shu se acercó con Reiji a su lado, como si sus movimientos estuviesen sincronizados.

— Eso lo dices tú, Ayato-kun —Reiji se acomodó los lentes, y Yui recordó a su versión adolescente que tanto había admirado—. Si no fuera porque eres un _cabezahueca _podrías disfrutar de una buena lectura, ¿No es así, Shu?

— ¡No me digas _cabezahueca_, cuatro ojos!

Yui miró incrédula como el menor le sonreía a su hermano mayor, y este le devolvía una gran sonrisa mientras asentía.

— ¡Que bueno que volviste, Yui-san! —le dio la bienvenida el Sakamaki mayor, el sucesor de la familia.

Antes de que Yui pudiese decir algo o incluso que los hermanos hablasen, Yuma entró cargando un gran saco de verduras en su espalda y con Subaru a su lado, cubiertos de tierra y polvo, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Y Yuma ni hablar. Parecía que iba a estallar de satisfacción con todas las verduras que llevaba en la espalda. Podía verse de todo allí: tomates, calabazas, porotos, patatas... incluso alguna que otra fruta que no se veía mucho en ese distrito. Al ver a Yui Subaru corrió a sus brazos también, haciéndose lugar entre Kanato y Ayato.

— ¡No sabes la fuerza que tiene ese niño! —dijo Yuma como si se tratara de un padre orgulloso que presumía el primer premio de ciencias de su hijo—. Me ayudó en recolectar casi todo lo que tengo en la espalda. Que bueno que quiso venir conmigo, sino se hubiera muerto de aburrimiento con Ruki-kun de niñera —y rió con su voz ronca, haciendo reír a los demás niños.

— ¿Pero por qué están tan sucios, Yuma-kun? —inquirió Yui, mirando el desastre que era el niño de ojos rojos.

Yui intentó quitarle los restos de tierra del cabello blanco de Subaru, y este se dejaba, encantado. Aunque no tuvo mucho exito, pudo quitarle algunos rastros de tierra.

— ¡Yuma-kun me enseñó posiciones de lucha, Yui-san! —dijo emocionado, el niño de cabello blanco que tan fuerte es en su adolescencia, pero parecía frágil siendo un niño. Tenía un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos que Yui nunca había visto— ¡Estuvimos toooooda la tarde entrenando!, Yuma-kun dice que tengo que ser fuerte para poder proteger las verduras de los animales que quieren devorarlas, ¡Ha sido muy divertido! —sonrió, con todos sus dientes blancos relucir a la luz de las lamparas. Ella sabía que nunca había sonreído así, o que ella lo hubiera visto.

La humana contuvo un respingo de sorpresa. ¡Era tan adorable incluso cubierto de tierra, tanto que podría abrazarlo siempre! Pero su amor no podría ser solo de él, había también cinco encantadores niños que se merecían su cariño.

— Bien —comenzó Ruki, ya de pie y caminando hacia Yui. Parecía que estaba más calmado—. Ahora dejemos que Yui se prepare para la cena, debe de estar agotada de estar tanto tiempo en la escuela —miró a Subaru, y este se quedó quieto al lado de Yui—. Subaru-kun, debes de ir a darte un baño antes de comer y no quiero negaciones. Ayato y Raito pueden ayudar a Yuma a preparar la mesa y Reiji, Shu y Kanato podrían ir a hacerme unos pequeños mandados —les sonrió con amabilidad y estos asintieron. Luego, se dirigió hacia la humana—. Yui, te ves un poco cansada... ¿Pasa algo malo?

Yuma miró a Ruki y luego a Yui, que se miraban a los ojos al hablarse. De pronto la atmósfera para el gigante Mukami cambió, y se sintió tan incomodo que lo único que pudo hacer fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente: actuar como todo un adulto, cosa que era imposible tratándose de Yuma.

— ¡Bien, todos a sus respectivas tareas, cerdos! —dijo, aplaudiendo fuerte cual jefe— Los que quieran ayudarme con la afeminada tarea que me asignó el hermano mayor, que me sigan.

Y así todos los niños se fueron, saludando uno a uno a Yui. Pronto, Ruki y la humana se quedaron solos en la habitación. Se reinaba un extraño silencio.

— Esto... Ruki-kun —llamó ella y él la miró con interés. Los labios de Yui se encontraban indecisos—. ¿Has... quiero decir... logrado averiguar algo?

Ruki notó la preocupación invisible en el tono agudo de su voz. Negó con la cabeza, completamente serio.

— Estaba esperando el momento de tu llegada para poder hablar de eso con tranquilidad, ya que en la mansión no encontré nada sospechoso o que podría considerarse mágico. ¿Los Sakamaki han hecho algo... raro en sus tareas antes de ir a sus aposentos?

Yui se lo pensó un momento, rememorando la última noche en la que sus vampiros amados fueron adultos.

— No —negó con la cabeza—. Ellos solamente comieron y se fueron uno por uno a sus cuartos, Ruki-kun...

Sus palabras se quedaron en murmullos y bajó la cabeza lentamente, quedando el ambiente en silencio otra vez. Ruki estaba pensativo. Sus ojos calculaban en silencio y sus labios se movían con rapidez. Yui se lo quedó mirando, con su hermoso rostro preocupado y esos ojos rosados que siempre estaban al borde del pánico.

— ¿Los haz visto comiendo algo extraño... o que tuviera rara pinta?

Entonces Yui recordó algo de esa noche.

_**Flash Back**_

_La cena en esa noche, como siempre, era la mejor y la más rica cocinada por Reiji desde que se había mudado allí. Cocinaba tan bien que si hubiese trabajado en un restaurante, lo hubieran ascendido a chef en jefe desde el principio. Yui miró la sopa de arverjas y pescado que tenía en frente y su estomago rugió en respuesta. Las excelentes recetas de Reiji le hacían dar hambre a cada hora. _

— _Bien, ya pueden empezar _—_dijo el segundo Sakamaki al sentarse en su lugar correspondiente, y todos le hicieron caso. Nadie se resistía a esas comidas celestiales. _

_Había comenzado con tranquilidad, sin que las bromas de Ayato o las obscenidades de Raito perturbaran la paz que hace mucho tiempo no se percibía en el ambiente. A Yui le agradaba, ya que comenzaba a llevarse bien con todos. Las cosas no eran tan malas cuando cooperabas y te interesabas por cada uno de los vampiros, y cuando dejarlos en paz y cuando darles atención. Todo servía si tenías cierto equilibrio. _

_Por eso, todos se sorprendieron cuando Shu miró su plato con intriga y dejó sus cubiertos a un lado para hablar: _

— _Este gusto... es nuevo _—_murmuró y miró de reojo a Reiji. _

_Este le tomó la palabra por primera vez, ya que al primer bocado se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño tenía la sopa que el mismo había preparado. Los demás, que comían sin prestar atención más por la prisa que por el hambre, se dieron cuenta al tercer bocado de que era cierto. Menos Yui, que parecía la unica que no entendía a que se referían. ¿Lo sentían por sus sensibles sentidos de vampiros? _

— _¡Pero es delicioso~! _—_dijo Raito con una sonrisa_—. _¡Te has pasado esta vez, Reiji-kun! ¡Gracias por la comida! _

_Ayato, Shu y Kanato asintieron. _

— _Gracias por la comida _—_dijeron los cuatro vampiros y la humana al mismo tiempo._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Yui no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando esa noche, pero en ese momento pudo comprenderlo todo. Miró a Ruki con una expresión asustada después de relatarle el suceso de esa noche.

— Ruki-kun, ¿Puede ser posible que... alguien haya puesto algo en su comida?

— En todas menos en la tuya, sino habrías sido también una niña ahora —le dijo, también metido en la historia de Yui—. Si, también pienso en esa teoría, pero no tenemos nada para confirmarla, a menos que... ¿Reiji guarda los restos?

— No lo sé, casi nunca me dejaba entrar a la cocina —se encogió de hombros, entusiasmada por la nueva teoría—. A no ser... ¿Ruki-kun?

De la nada, había desaparecido.

Yui se quedó inmóvil en donde estaba, confundida. ¿Ha donde habrá ido ahora? Tenían tantas cosas en que pensar, tantos problemas que resolver... y antes de que piense en otra cosa ya había vuelto, y con una caja de plástico entre manos.

— Me parece que le gusta guardar las conservas —murmuró, distraído— las examinaré esta noche.

— ¿De verdad?

Ruki le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta. Acarició su brazo con un movimiento de sus manos, tocando la piel cálida. Yui se estremeció ante el contacto, pero sin alejarse de él. La manera en la que esos ojos como perlas lo miraban, y como la punta de esos dedos gélidos lo acariciaban, se parecían tanto a esas escenas de amor de las novelas británicas, tan cálidas y románticas que con solo un suspiro ya te rendías a los encantos del amor. Se miraron a los ojos un buen rato, como si fuese eterno, y el vampiro volvió a hablar:

— Te prometí que ayudaría en todo, y eso mismo estoy haciendo ahora —con su otra mano la tomó de los brazos y intensificó su mirada, que era tan cálida...—. También prometí que te cuidaría y cuidaría a los niños si no encontrábamos una manera de recomponer todo, no lo olvides.

Poco a poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas fue visible, y el ritmo de su corazón se acercaba al máximo cuando sintió la proximidad del Mukami hacia su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura ante el vampiro, y le sonrió avergonzada. Si avanzaba un paso, se encontraría entre sus brazos.

— Gracias, de verdad... por todo.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Kanato-kun, no te quedes detrás! —llamó Reiji y Kanato corrió con Teddy en brazos, para quedarse en medio de él y de Shu.

— Lo lamento, Reiji-nii, pero Teddy quería ver las tiendas...

Shu, Reiji y Kanato caminaban por las calles en la noche después de conseguir los suministros necesarios que Ruki les había pedido. Al principio Yui se había negado rotundamente a dejarlos solos, ya que todavía eran niños y era peligroso que salgan a esas horas de la noche, pero Yuma y Ruki la habían apaciguado luego de decirles que, después de todo, eran vampiros y estarían ya acostumbrados a pasear por las calles a la cálida luz de la luna. Y así, con una Yui que los abrazaba como una tremenda madre sobre protectora, se fueron a comprar las cosas necesarias. Reiji y Shu tenían las bolsas mientras que Kanato sostenía en sus manos a Teddy y una pequeña paleta de colores.

— Ne~, Reiji-kun —dijo Shu.

— ¿uh? ¿Que sucede, nii-san?

Shu estaba sonriendo, balanceando adelante y atrás las bolsas.

— Yui-san es muy buena niñera, ¿No es así? —preguntó, y Kanato sonrió de manera casi inmediata.

Reiji también sonrió, asintiendo.

— Nos presta muchas atenciones, nuestra madre debe de pagarle una buena suma de dinero para que nos cuide a todos por igual...

— No creo que a Yui-chan le interese el dinero, es como si nos conociera a todos desde antes de nacer~ —intervino Kanato, lamiendo su dulce—. Ella es taaaan buena~, ¡quisiera que se quede con nosotros para siempre!

— Oh, pequeño, desgraciadamente una humana no puede anhelar el "para siempre" —habló una voz ronca desconocida, adulta.

Los tres niños se dieron vuelta de repente, alerta a todo y en posición de huida, ellos eran muy jóvenes para pelear.

Un hombre alto, mayor, vestido con un traje ya pasado de moda pero elegante los miraba desde las sombras. Llevaba una capa negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba oculto entre la oscuridad de la noche, pero se notaba a lo lejos que era corto y liso. Les sonreía como si los conociera de toda la vida, y los tres reconocieron esas facciones que les eran tan familiares. Todos se alertaron de la nueva silueta que los miraba con un cierto atisbo de felicidad.

— ¿Quien... es usted? —preguntó Kanato, que estaba un poco detrás de sus hermanos mayores.

El hombre sonrió aún más, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo hacia los niños.

— ¿No me recuerdan? Vaya, eso me deprime... —rió entre dientes, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Como no puedes recordar... el amable rostro de tu abuelo?

_**¡Continuará!**_

* * *

_**Review: amor eterno y Subaru haciendote un baile sensual 7w7**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

_Peligroso_

La sala se mantenía en silencio, en un estorbo se convertía pero nadie quería abrir la boca en ese momento. Los seis niños estaban, literalmente, distantes en uno de los sillones más alejados de la nueva figura que ahora estaba en la casa. La única mujer en la habitación servía el té, por primera vez atenta y en alerta a todo a causa de _esa persona. _Los cuatro hermanos mayores se miraron, sorprendidos, ya que era la primera vez que presenciaban frente a ellos al rey de los demonios.

Los seis niños Sakamakis miraron con temor y curiosidad a aquel hombre de aura maligna. El Rey de los demonios sonreía, como si hiciera caso omiso a todas las miradas sobre él, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y cruzando las piernas de vez en cuando. Aceptó con alegría la taza de té que Yui le ofrecía, argumentando que en su hogar el té no es muy dulce. Los demás contestaron con un leve asentimiento, idos en sus propios pensamientos.

— Entonces, señor —comenzó a hablar Yui, ya por fin controlando su porte de buena señorita y sentándose en el sillón individual, al lado de los niños—, ¿usted sabe algo sobre lo que le ha pasado a sus nietos y a sus hermanastros?

Ruki carraspeó, acomodándose en su asiento e intentando acercarse disimuladamente a Yui. Yuma lo descubrió y le dio un leve golpe en las costillas. Kou y Azusa contuvieron las risas.

— ¿Saber algo? ¡Pero si he venido aquí para saber exactamente eso! —dijo enérgicamente el rey de los demonios, mirando a Yui a los ojos—. Me he enterado del asunto hace dos noches, y el muy... de mi yerno no aparece por ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

Yui abrió sus ojos de curiosidad, dejando la taza de té en la mesa ratona.

— ¿Su yerno? —preguntó—. Quiere decir... ¿El padre de los Sakamaki?

— Está hablando... del señor... Karlheinz... —habló Azusa, sorbiendo un poco de su taza. Miró al Rey a los ojos—. ¿Él no... está... en su castillo...?

El rey negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. También había dejado su taza de té en la mesita, ya vacía y olvidada.

— Cuando le dije a mi sirviente que lo busque, él ya había desaparecido.

Los Mukami y Yui se miraron, preocupados.

¿Karlheinz no se encontraba por ningún lado? Si el rey de los demonios no pudo encontrarlo con su sirviente, eso significaba que se había esfumado de todo lugar donde había puesto sus pies. Ruki y Yui habían tenido el mismo pensamiento cuando el Rey argumentó que había desaparecido. ¿Y si Karlheinz estaba metido en el problema de las edades de los Sakamaki? ¿Y si él había sido el culpable de todo? Miles de preguntas llenaron sus cabezas, pero ninguno dijo nada en ese momento. Aquello parecía más bien una situación de películas policíacas, donde necesitaban encontrar al culpable pronto, pero que antes se deberían de pasar por situaciones muy complicadas.

Ayato fue el primero en hablar cuando su abuelo calló, con un brillo curioso y alegre en sus ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿Tú eres nuestro abuelo? —preguntó, y se acercó a Raito y Kanato, que también miraban al nuevo hombre con ojos curiosos y llenos de inocencia.

El rey sonrió, orgulloso, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Creo que no me recuerdan lo suficiente, ya que eran muy pequeños la última vez que los vi.

— ¿Y por qué no nos has visitado hasta ahora, abuelo? —preguntó Raito, con una ceja alzada.

Su abuelo se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensante. Parecía que antes de contestar quisiera elegir bien las palabras, por temor a una reacción mala o errónea.

— Bueno, digamos que he estado muy deprimido estos siglos —murmuró el rey—. Ya saben, con el tema delicado de que su madre ya falle...

Yui se levantó de golpe, mirando al hombre con nerviosismo.

— ¡C-Creo que ya es muy tarde y deberían irse a la cama! —tartamudeó, girándose a los niños.

— ¡Pero Yui-san, no tenemos sueño! —exclamó el pequeño Subaru, mirándola con sus ojos rojos llenos de insistencia. Los demás niños también rezongaron y se negaron a ir a la cama.

Ruki se levantó también, suspirando. Sus ojeras parecían tatuadas en su piel, ya que había trabajado más en la casa que sus otros hermanos. No le sentaba bien estar sin dormir y con el cuerpo a punto de volverse polvo.

— Los adultos deben hablar cosas de _adultos_ —dijo el Mukami mayor, sonriendo levemente a los Sakamakis—. ¿No quieren un cuento para dormir? El que más les guste les leeré, a todos juntos.

Los niños se lo pensaron bien, murmurándose bajito entre sí como si estuviesen haciendo planes secretos. Y, al final, los seis asintieron.

Fue sorprendente ver, para Yui, como los seis niños la despedían con un beso en la mejilla y seguían a Ruki como si fuese el flautista de _Hamelin. _El rey, los tres vampiros Mukami y la humana vieron como las siete figuras se perdían en las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso.

— Increíble —murmuró Kou, burlón—. Ah~ Ruki-kun es tan maduro que hasta ya puede hacerse cargo de seis niños, ¡Que rara que es la paternidad!

— Tch, está presumiendo demasiado —farfulló Yuma, mascando los cubos de azúcar guardados en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Todos pueden cuidar niños, no es tanta ciencia.

— Eso lo dices porque no tienes hijos, chico —dijo el Rey de los demonios, y rió.

Yui soltó una risita. El abuelo de los trillizos tenía razón en eso.

— ¡Yo sabría como cuidar a mi hijo si tuviera! —dijo enojado el chico alto, y se levantó de su asiento—. Tch, de todas formas ya debemos descansar. Mañana trasladamos algunas de nuestras cosas a la mansión —comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras donde minutos atrás habían subido Ruki y los niños—. Kou, Azusa, si no vienen les juro que cuando estén dormidos los golpearé.

Kou se levantó rapidamente y saludó a Yui mandandole un beso, pero Azusa no se movió de su lugar. Su mirada parecía brillar ante la promesa de que Yuma le patearía el trasero. Yuma suspiró.

— Y a ti Azusa, si no mueves tu masoquista trasero hacia la habitación, no te dejaré que toques el libro _Fifty Shades Of Grey _que está en la habitación del cuatrojos.

Y, derrotado, Azusa también saludó a Yui y se fue a su habitación. Yui casi muere de un infarto al descubrir por boca de Yuma que ese libro estaba en la habitación de Reiji. ¡Debería sacarlo de ahí antes de que él lo encuentre y quiera leerlo! Esperen... ¿Por qué Reiji tiene ese libro...? Oh, por Dios.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas cuando se dio cuenta, tarde como siempre, que se encontraba sola con el ser más peligroso que había, ahora, en la mansión. Su piel se erizó del pánico y cada hilera de sus nervios le gritó que corriera, era su instinto. Sentía su mirada clavada en ella, pero intentó no hacerle caso. Había vivido lo suficiente con los Sakamakis como para conocer el peligro y así ignorarlo un poco, siendo amable pero a la vez precavida.

Con cuidado de no tropezar por el miedo que la invadía, y que sus manos no temblasen demasiado, se dispuso a recoger las tazas de té y dejarlas en la bandeja, para llevarlas a la cocina cuanto antes. Podía sentir el peligro, el acecho. Tenía que correr tan rápido como pudiese.

Antes de que pudiese tomar la bandeja, unas manos se cerraron en sus flacas muñecas como garras. Yui jadeó e intentó gritar, pero él era más rápido y con fuerza la estampó contra la pared más cercana. Yui perdió el aire de sus pulmones.

— Tienes el olor de mi hija en todo tu cuerpo, en tu sangre —gruñó el rey de los demonios, profunda y ronca, la voz de ese ser la hizo querer llorar—. Dime quien eres tú.

Yui gimió de dolor cuando las manos de ese hombre hirieron la piel de sus muñecas, desgarrandola. Apretó los labios y evitó gritar, que ese era su deseo. Pero sabía que ese hombre era igual o peor que la madre de los trillizos (conociendo la triste historia detrás, narrada por su vampiro pelirrojo) y no dudaría en degollarla.

— N-no sé... de que está hablando —dijo tras jadeos, al recuperar un poco de oxigeno.

— ¡No intentes engañarme! —le gritó el rey, apretándose más al cuerpo de la humana. Hasta Yui podía sentir como el aura maligna de ese hombre acrecentaba con el paso de los segundos— ¿¡POR QUÉ HUELES COMO CORDELIA!?

— ¡YUI!

Todo había sido muy rápido.

Unas manos blancas, casi humanas, con gran fuerza arrancaron al hombre del cuerpo de Yui y lo arrojaron con destreza al suelo, lejos de ellos. Yui pudo ver, a través de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr, como Yuma se acercaba al rey de los demonios. Ruki se mantenía cerca de su hermano, con sus dientes al descubierto y agazapado, preparándose para saltar.

El demonio se levantó como si nada le hubiese ocurrido, mirando a los dos vampiros convertidos con expresión enfurecida. Sus ojos que eran verde esmeralda se tiñeron de un rojo sangre. Yuma jadeó cuando sintió el aura maligna recorrer todo el cuerpo de ese ser, pero no podía echarse atrás y salvar su vida. Pues sabía que se estaba enfrentando al mismo diablo.

— ¡YUMA-KUN NO LO HAGAS, TE MATARÁ! —le gritó Yui, intentando acercarse al joven Mukami. Ruki fue más rápido, transportó su cuerpo frente a Yui y la aprisionó entre sus brazos—. ¡RUKI HAZ ALGO, VA A MATARLO!

— ¿Quien dice que perderé, cerda? —Yuma nunca demostraría el temor que sentían sus instintos al estar cerca de semejante monstruo.

— ¡El es más fuerte que ustedes! —lloró Yui, intentando verlo por encima de Ruki. Este apretó los dientes y la sujetó con más fuerza, derrotado—. ¡No mueras en vano, Yuma-kun!

Los ojos ahora rojos de la bestia se movieron en un instante a los rosados de Yui. Podía ver las lágrimas como diamantes en todo su rostro, lo rojo de sus mejillas por el llanto, su expresión de dolor al ver como estaba a punto de atacar a Yuma. Le rugió con furia y hizo crecer aun más sus garras.

Pero entonces, su mirada dejó de ser roja. Esmeralda se convirtieron sus ojos otra vez, y las garras volvieron a desaparecer de sus manos. Sus facciones se relajaron, sin apartar la vista de esas orbes rosadas como joyas. Sin entender que pasaba en ese instante, incluso en su interior, se giró completamente y caminó hacia las puertas. Antes de abrirlas y irse de allí, giró su mirada y con un ceño fruncido, amenazó a Yui:

— Volveré por respuestas, esto no se ha quedado así.

Y sé fue, dando el portazo más fuerte que esa casa había escuchado.

El silencio por su partida fue más fuerte de lo esperado. Ruki cayó de rodillas al suelo, con Yui llorando entre sus brazos. Yuma volvió a su posición erguida y intentó calmar los temblores de sus manos, su fuerza contenida. Sentía un terror inimaginable hacia ese ser, lo pudo comprender cuando abandonó la habitación y cambió la atmósfera. Esa aura maligna, esos ojos rojos, representaban la mayor destrucción para alguien que quería enfrentarlo. Se dio cuenta de que no podía contra él, y como estaba a punto de perder su vida en esos segundos.

Borró toda cavilación de su mente y se giró hacia Ruki, que intentaba calmar a Yui de alguna manera. Ella lloraba, desconsolada, aterrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Ruki, yo... —intentó Yuma, en vano, excusar sus acciones.

— No digas nada, Yuma, no tiene caso —Ruki fue más rápido que él y le evitó los sermones. Tomó a Yui con fuerza debajo de sus piernas y la alzó en vilo, ella se dejó estar allí. Giró sus ojos como grises perlas hacia su hermano, tan serios que parecían fríos—. Llevaré a Yui a su habitación, dile a Kou que cuide a los niños y que por nada del mundo los deje solos.

— ¿Y yo que haré?

Ruki se detuvo a medio camino de su andar.

— Tal vez puedes ocupar este tiempo para intentar comprender por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esa manera —le dijo, y su voz fue más suave—. No quiero perder a un hermano, ya no más.

Subió las escaleras con tal rapidez que su cabello parecía ceniza.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos habían pasado desde que Kou había sido informado por Yuma, que se veía muy angustiado y sin fuerzas. Kou no hizo preguntas, pues sabía que al estar su hermano así las cosas no debieron ser para nada buenas. Le preguntaría a Ruki cuando despertase, ahora tenía el encargo de cuidar a esos seis niños y no sabía como hacerlo. Sin embargo, se encaminó a la habitación donde todos esperaban a Ruki.

Reiji se decepcionó al verlo entrar, ya que pensaba que sería su hermano mayor. Los demás también parecieron confundidos y decepcionados.

— Antes de que pregunten, solo les diré que Ruki se sentía mal y fue a dormir temprano —Kou se adelantó en detalles, sonriendo en su interior. Abrió una sonrisa para ellos mientras se sentaba en la gran cama, cruzando las piernas—, así que yo los cuidaré esta noche~

— ¿Que tiene Ruki-san? —preguntó Shuu, sentado al lado de Reiji.

Kou sonrió, intentando no reír.

— Está enamorado, querido hermanito _menor _—enfatizó la palabra "menor", ya que desde que los Sakamakis se habían convertido en niños ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser el mayor—. Enamorado como una colegiala~

— Pf, eso es ridículo —dijo Ayato, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba sentado en medio de la cama y con unos _comics _que Yui le había obsequiado— ¿Quién se enamoraría de un comelibros serion como él?

El idol rompió en risas al oír al pequeño Ayato decir esas cosas. ¡Por favor, ya decía él que se iba a divertir de esa manera con esos pequeños diablos!

— ¿Tú estás enamorado, Kou-nii? —preguntó Shuu, algo intrigado por el nuevo tema de conversación.

Kou suspiró, fingiendo drama.

— ¡Enamorado de una tonta humana, como mi tonto hermano mayor, pero solo que la mía tiene mucha más actitud! —admitió, sonando gracioso—. Pero lo que nos diferencia a mi hermano y yo, es que yo puedo confesar lo que siento y no ando de romeo a cada segundo que pasa~. ¡Está enamorado en estos momentos y no sé le puede hacer nada!

Volvió a reírse, tentado por su propio chiste.

— ¿Entonces él ahora está haciendo bebés? —preguntó de la nada Raito, y todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo a él.

A Kou se le acabaron los chistes.

— ¿Cómo dices, Laito-kun? —preguntó Kou, algo intrigado por la pregunta del niño de cabello castaño rojizo. Rió entre dientes, algo divertido—, estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado, no que quería tener _intimidad _con alguna chica~

— Pero mi madre dijo que el amor es hacer bebés —insistió Raito, haciendo un adorable puchero.

El vampiro rubio casi cae de la cama por escuchar eso. ¡Anden a saber quien era su madre! pensaba él con una sonrisa tentada en los labios.

— A ver, quien más de aquí tiene una madre que dice que el amor es hacer bebés —dijo entre risas —. ¡Tú! —señaló a Reiji, y este se sobresaltó—, ¿Cómo era tu madre?

Reiji se acomodó los lentes, algo apenado por haberse asustado tan fácil.

— Mi madre nunca nos habló a Shu y a mí de hacer bebés —dijo, y en sus ojos había cierta curiosidad.

— Mi mamá tampoco, ella decía que me lo diría cuando sea más grande —añadió Subaru, que dibujaba sobre la mesa de noche. Había para de pintar para poder ver a sus hermanos con interés —. ¿Cómo se hacen?

Kou casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar esa pregunta.

— ¿C-como se hacen qué? —dijo, algo nervioso.

— Los bebés, idiota afeminado —le dejó en claro Ayato—. A mi también me interesa saber, ¡Dile a Ore-sama como se hacen los bebés!

— Raito-nii, ¿a ti te ha dicho mami como se hacen los bebés? —le preguntó Kanato a su hermano mayor, abrazando a Teddy. Raito negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

Fue la primera vez que Kou se sintió inseguro de hablar de sexualidad con niños por dos razones: primera, Yui se quedaría completamente decepcionada si alguno de los críos mencionaba algo obsceno o sobre el cuerpo de una mujer en su presencia, o quizás le daría un infarto como mojigata que es. Segunda, Ruki encontraría la manera de matarlo completamente si alguno de esos niños quería saber más sobre el tema.

_"Ah, pero si les dices que no digan nada no va a ser tan malo. ¿No, Kou?" _le dijo la perversa voz de su conciencia.

Ah, tenía tanta razón su subconsciente en ese momento.

Con una sonrisa encantadora, peinando su cabello rubio como el oro, cambió de posición y se sentó como indio arriba de la cama. Les hizo ademanes a los niños con las manos para que se acerquen y ellos obedecieron, curiosos y hambrientos de información.

— Bien~, les contaré como se hacen los bebés —dijo con su voz cantarina—. Pero esta vez sin nada de _"abejitas ni pajaritos_", les diré la verdad como siempre se tuvo que decir: ¡Literalmente!

Los niños sonrieron, expectantes ante la oleada de conocimientos que tendrían del Idol Kou Mukami.

Kou sonrió, divertido.

_"Esto va a ser realmente una comedia" _

* * *

El amanecer llegó lento y de color rosado, adentrándose por el ventanal de aquella habitación.

Yui abre sus ojos lentamente, desorientada. ¿Donde se encontraba? sentía el cuerpo en una posición extraña. Intentó mover sus manos y frotarse los ojos, pero al hacerlo alguien encima de ella se movió, y los brazos que la rodeaban parecían apretarse más a ella.

— Lo siento —dijo una voz muy conocida, suave y tranquilizadora—, ¿te he despertado?

Yui levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises, pero siempre dulces, de Ruki.

— ¿Ruki-kun? —preguntó ella, con su voz rara— ¿Cuando me he dormido? Recuerdo que, el abuelo de los trillizos me había acorralado, y ustedes llegaron, y Yuma fue...

Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse de nuevo con la horrenda escena de la noche pasada. Ruki acarició su espalda en un intento de calmarla, sereno.

— Ya todo está bien, no le ha hecho nada a Yuma —le dijo él, sonriendo. Sus colmillos brillaban ante la luz natural del sol naciente—. Has dormido bastante bien considerando lo mal que la has pasado.

Ruki incorporó en la cama, sentándose entre los almohadones, y al hacerlo llevó a Yui consigo. Parecía que sus brazos la apretaban tanto que podía moverla con los movimientos de su propio cuerpo. Ella quedó en su regazo, con la cabeza en su pecho. Yui enrojeció.

¿Por qué estaba en esa posición tan comprometedora con Ruki? ¿Por qué no hacía nada para apartarlo y correr? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y no era a causa del miedo de las escenas peligrosas de sus recuerdos. Sino que, al estar tan cerca de Ruki, podía sentir el aroma a miel que este desprendía de su cuerpo.

— Ruki... tú... —tartamudeó ella, moviéndose entre los brazos del joven—... tú estás... demasiado cerca...

Él sonrió.

— Ah, ¿en serio?

En un rápido movimiento la cama se movió debajo de ellos, cuando él con un giro quedó sobre el cuerpo de la humana. Yui lo miró, sorprendida y asustada por el repentino cambio de posición, atrapada entre la cama y ese cuerpo inmortal. Ruki le sonreía, seductor, entusiasmado con la idea de hacerla enrojecer con solo una de sus caricias.

— No recuerdo que los Sakamaki tuvieran normas de distancia contigo —le murmuró, con un tinte sensual en su voz profunda—. Hasta creo que, si me permites adivinar, esto no es nada a lo que ellos te hacían cuando no estaban bajo este hechizo.

Yui no supo que decir, porque él tenía la razón en sus palabras. Sabía que los Sakamakis habían hecho cosas mucho peores que él, y no era precisamente algo que debería contarse. Comparado con aquello, esa situación parecía tan natural como tomar agua de una botella.

— Es cierto, no es nada —murmuró con un hilo de voz, pidiendo a gritos en su interior que se aparte y así correr. Correr lejos de él.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía a las negativas que Yui gritaba en su mente. ¿Por qué no quería evitarlo? ¿Por qué quería quedarse entre esos brazos, bajo ese cuerpo? tantas preguntas, respuestas desconocidas. Su rostro se puso aún más rojo cuando Ruki bajó y con sus labios besó suavemente sus labios, como una caricia. Yui cerró sus ojos, sin pensarlo. Su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, como si fuese a explotar.

Ruki se separó, al darle ese diminuto beso, y fue directó al oído de la humana.

— Si quieres que me detenga, esta es la oportunidad —le susurró.

Volvió a elevarse y mirarla a los ojos. Yui tenía una expresión seria, y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso. Después de treinta segundos de cavilaciones, ella relamió sus labios, inconsiente.

Era la señal que él necesitaba, y con urgencia volvió a tomar los labios de Yui.

Pero ahora, sería un beso completamente diferente.

* * *

Yuma se había levantado al alba, malhumorado, para recoger vegetales de su huerta y volver lo más pronto a la mansión Sakamaki para el desayuno. No quería perderse los exquisitos omelettes que Azusa hacía, que raramente le interesaba cocinar. Pero cuando lo hacía, su comida era todo un manjar.

Entró a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la esperanza de zamparse uno dos platos de esos deliciosos omelettes.

— ¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS, ENGENDR...!

Se quedó mudo al ver la cara de los niños.

Todos estaban con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Parecía que habían tenido todos la misma horrenda pesadilla, una que te dejaba traumado y no podías olvidarla. Reiji y Subaru parecían los más traumatizados, con los cabellos despeinados y los lentes del mayor chuecos. Kou estaba haciendo jugo de naranja, sin inmutarse por los niños y tarareando una de las canciones de su nuevo disco.

— ¡Muy buenos días, Yuma-kun! —le dijo el idol con una sonrisita.

Azusa también llegó al mismo tiempo que él, con bolsas del mercado en sus manos. Les sonrió a los niños a sus dos hermanos.

— Muy... buenos días...

Dejó las bolsas del mercado y se retiró de la cocina otra vez, probablemente para ir al baño o a su habitación. O ande a saber a que mierda, a Yuma no le importaba en ese momento.

— Oye, Kou —lo llamó, aún mirando a los niños. Los señaló cuando Kou le dirigió la vista— ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos?

Kou los miró por un momento y después sonrió, como si nada.

— Debe de ser porque no durmieron nada anoche~

— Si, no dormimos nada —murmuró con voz finita Subaru, con los ojos fijos en sus manos.

— Y creo que no dormiremos esta noche tampoco —le siguió Reiji, con la voz aún más fina y con un sonrojo muy fuerte.

Ayato se mecía adelante y atrás ahora, super inquieto.

— ¡JURO QUE NUNCA HARÉ ESO CON UNA MUJER, ES ASQUEROSO! —declaró, gritando.

Los otros niños también gritaron y se pusieron a gritar como "¡LOS ADULTOS SON INDIGNANTES!", "¡NO PUEDE SER QUE FUIMOS CREADOS A PARTIR DE ESO!" y "¡YA NO PODRÉ VER A LA CARA A MI MADRE NUNCA MÁS!". Yuma se asustó tanto que dejó caer las verduras al suelo.

Kou estalló en risas, tentado por la expresión de Yuma. Este lo miró como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo.

— ¡YA, KOU IDIOTA, QUE LES HAS CONTADO!

— Nada —dijo entre risas, aferrando su estomago mientras se carcajeaba sin parar—, solamente me preguntaron como se hacía tener bebés, y una cosa llevó a la otra, y entonces... ¡Les terminé mostrando una porno!

* * *

_**¡Continuará! **_

_**Dejen su review si quieren que Kou les enseñe a hacer una porno :v okno, A ESE NO LO TOCAN, ES MIO (?) **_

_**Pero pueden decirle a Yuma-nii, ese estará encantado de enseñarles a usar la Yumaconda (?) **_

_**¡REVIEW SI QUIERES A LA YUMACONDA ESTA NOCHE! LMAO LMAO **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_Un ataque inminente _

Cuando el reloj dio justo las cinco de la tarde, Yui despertó.

No se había dado cuenta de que hora era, o donde se encontraba en ese momento. Solo había mostrado interés en como el terciopelo de las sabanas acariciaban todo su cuerpo, incluso partes de él que deberían estar vestidas. Con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en la cama —no podía creer que estuviera tan cansada, incluso más de lo que la anemia le hacía sentir— y se fijó de que toda la cama era un sinfín de desastres. Además de que podía ver un nudo en el extremo derecho y ella no tenía idea de cómo se había hecho si solamente habría de estar durmiendo.

Se estiró, sacudió su cabello rubio y dio un gran bostezo. ¡Que cansada estaba! Pero no podía quedarse en cama todo el día, tenía cosas por hacer, niños que cuidar. En solo pensar en los niños una extraña sonrisa dibujó su rostro. Se había dado cuenta de que los Sakamaki no eran tan malos, sino que eran los que toda madre querría tener.

Bueno, al menos en la infancia. En la adolescencia ya es otro maldito problema. Apartó las sábanas y se levantó tan rápido que los mareos de la desorientación la hicieron tambalearse.

Pero algo había diferente hoy, ya que no debería sentir tanto frío al estar en camisón. Miró hacia abajo, esperando encontrarse con la hermosa tela rosada llena de detalles floreados tan delicados que le habían regalado los Sakamaki al mudarse aquí. Más no encontró el camisón, ni siquiera su ropa interior de florcitas.

Y los recuerdos de la mitad del día dentro de aquella habitación cayeron a sus ojos como una tormenta indetenible. Su cuerpo desnudo se conectaba con el masculino con tanta facilidad, moviéndose por cada centímetro de la cama al son de sus suspiros agitados. Invencibles a la luz del sol filtrada por las cortinas, ella era todo piernas esbeltas que se encarcelaban a su cintura y él era el domador que la tomaba, que bebía de todos los jugos que desprendía su cuerpo. Lo ultimó que vio de todas esas caricias, besos, incluso las mordidas en su piel que tanto la habían complacido, fueron los ojos de Ruki observarla con exhaustiva ternura cuando cayó rendida ante su primer orgasmo. De tan solo pensar en esa palabra la cara de Yui se volvía roja.

Oh, Dios.

Había tenido sexo.

Había tenido sexo con Ruki.

Y eso significaba que ya no era virgen.

Ni siquiera se movió cuando abrieron la puerta y Ruki aparecía con su ropa al hombro. Vestía una camiseta negra y unos jeans gastados en las rodillas. Vestido así parecía los chicos busca problema de su antigua escuela, que viajaban en sus desgastadas motocicletas y escuchaban Rock a altas horas de la noche.

— Buenos días, te traje ropa limpia. Aunque creo que no la he combinado bien… —Ruki, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, al fin miró a Komori y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba de pie, desnuda y con la mirada ida—. Yui, ¿estás bien?

Poco a poco Yui fue recuperando su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama y se miró las manos, como si no creyera lo que había pasado. Todavía sentía esa brisa extraña que surgía cuando estabas desnuda, pero no le dio importancia. ¿Qué va a importarte, cuando la persona que está a tu lado ya hasta conoce los lugares más íntimos de tu cuerpo? Giró la cabeza hacia Ruki, con las cejas dejando una hermosa mueca de preocupación.

— Ruki, yo… —no sabía cómo abarcar el tema, y eso que estaba en tarlipes y con Ruki trayéndole la ropa como si fuese su esposo de toda la vida—. Nosotros… hemos tenido sexo.

La palabra le dolió más que una bofetada. ¡Ella quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, maldita sea, y se rendía ante los placeres tan rápido! ¡Era una vergüenza de mujer! O eso creía ella, que criada entre iglesias y monjas una ya se pierde que si mirarle el trasero a un hombre ya estás cometiendo pecado de impura. ¡Tú y ese hermoso trasero masculino se irán directamente al infierno con Satanás! Gritarían los fanáticos religiosos.

Ruki enarcó una ceja, acercándose con lentitud. Se sentó al lado de Yui lo más suave que pudo —la expresión que tenía la humana era la viva imagen de la frase "voy a explotar en cualquier momento y a matarlos a todos" — y fijó la mirada en su rostro.

Él siguió estando serio y relajado, no había ningún sentimiento negativo en sus ojos. Ninguno salvo la preocupación.

— Si es sobre una relación sexual a lo que te refieres, sí —le dijo, suspirando. Al ver que ella respiraba lentamente lanzó otro suspiro—. Pero nosotros no tuvimos "sexo".

Yui volvió su vista hacia él, con sus ojos rosados brillando de lágrimas que asegurarían derramarse en cualquier momento. Ruki sintió la necesidad de acariciarle una mejilla, pero evitó el contacto al ver como sus labios temblaban.

— ¿No? ¿Y que ha sido eso que yo recuerdo ahora, perfectamente? —Estaba al borde del llanto, no lo evitaría por mucho tiempo—. Yo… la verdad es que lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Yui rompió a llorar, ocultado el rostro entre sus manos.

Ruki no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría consolarla, decirle que aquello no había sido ningún error? Además de que él jamás se había sentido así, tan pleno y de una manera diferente. Había sentido la magia de volver a ser un humano otra vez, y no de la manera corriente. Era ese sentimiento se sentirse vivo, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podía creer que estallaría, viviendo solamente para ese cuerpo que se estremecía y lo recibía con amor y cariño. Era algo humano, algo terrible, algo odioso, una cosa que definitivamente se había vuelto lo más íntimo para él.

Y no podía encontrar una solución para el llanto de Yui. ¿Cómo explicarle que lo que sucedió hace poco no fue algo malo? Quizá no para Ruki, pero ella debería entenderlo, que no todo está perdido. Que aunque ellos dos hubiesen estado juntos, nada de ella habría cambiado. Porque Yui seguiría siendo la dulce chica que ama y ofrece cariño, que no odia y es feliz sin importar en que piso del infierno se encuentre. Ella seguiría siendo la chica de la cual Ruki se enamoró, desde el primer día que la vio dormir, al entrar sin permiso a la mansión. Sabía que era algo inaceptable para todo su ser el haberse enamorado del objetivo al que deberían cuidar, no que deberían poseer. Ruki había descubierto sus debilidades dentro del premio enemigo, fragmentándose los cristales de un mundo lleno de orgullo y mentiras. Por ella.

Y sabía que si no hacía algo ahora, la perdería para siempre.

Respiró hondo y sus manos al instante sujetaron las de ellas. Intentó no ver su desnudez, eso sería más difícil para Yui, así que sus ojos solo estuvieron en su rostro. Ella parecía evitar su mirada azul, todavía derramando lágrimas.

— No, no lo sientas —eligió cuidadosamente las palabras antes de hablar. Sonaba claro, profunda voz y su mirada siempre perdida en los ojos rosados—. Lo que hemos hecho no ha sido malo, ni tampoco una atrocidad como para que llores de esa manera —soltó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla derecha, quitando todo resto de lágrimas—. Sólo quiero que entiendas que lo que hicimos no fue sexo, ni siquiera fue algo de lo que deberías avergonzarte…

Yui parecía escéptica, escuchando todo con atención pero sin decir ni una palabra, aunque Ruki le dé el tiempo suficiente para preguntar o acotar cualquier cosa sobre el tema. Daba a entender que el único que hablaría en ese momento sería él, y parecía que esa era la mejor opción.

— Hicimos el amor, Yui —una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Lo hicimos y ambos lo disfrutamos. Te hice feliz, me aceptaste sin reservas. Yo también fui feliz, y por eso te digo que no deberías castigarte por esto. Has perdido tu virginidad, lo entiendo. Pero puedes estar segura de algo.

Ruki ahora si sonrió del todo. Yui no logró entender a qué se refería.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El vampiro se acercó lentamente, quedando sus labios cerca de su oreja. Con tal solo su aliento rozando la piel podía sentir como ella se estremecía.

— De que se la has dado al indicado, y no dejare que eso se te olvide—susurró, y luego volvió a apartarse.

Yui sintió como las mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de ese intenso rojo.

El sonido escandaloso de platos romperse aturdieron sus oídos, a pesar de estar a un piso de ellos y aquellas paredes eran igual de gruesas que de silenciosas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando y rogando que no sea lo que estaban pensando.

— Bueno, creo que no podemos quedarnos aquí hablando —Ruki ya no quería seguir esa conversación, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control que había mantenido intacto por todas las décadas que pasaron desde que él se convirtió en vampiro. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo hacia la puerta—. Deberías vestirte.

Volvió la vista hacia Yui y se quedaron allí, observándose desde diferentes ángulos. Él la veía como una niña pequeña en ese momento, sentada en la cama con su mirada esperando el consuelo de repetir el día, y que nada de aquello haya pasado. Ella lo veía como un hombre al que podría confiarle todo, que en ese momento se encontraba distante, ajeno a sus pensamientos y que en cualquier momento podría dar vueltas su mundo otra vez. Cuando Yui soltó una lágrima solitaria de su ojo izquierdo, Ruki se sintió, una vez más, rendido.

Acercándose a una velocidad sobrenatural acarició su mejilla. Podía sentir su respiración agitada y el bello palpitar de su humano corazón.

— Oye, de verdad, no te sientas mal —el suspiro incansable le pareció tan solo una brisa a su barbilla—. Nunca debes de arrepentirte por las cosas que has hecho o las decisiones que has tomado, eso solamente te llevará a la tristeza. Y creo que tú, con todo este lío que tienes, deberías estar relajada.

Besó su frente y al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la habitación. La había dejado sola al fin.

Con sus pensamientos, Yui se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la ropa. El sonido la alteró bastante al recordar a sus niños allí, si es que podía llamarlos de esa manera tan suya, y no podía pensar en nada más.

Tendría que guardarse aquella conversación y el momento que Ruki y ella pasaron juntos debería ser solo un secreto. Incluso para ella misma, que todavía no podía asimilar el hecho de que ya en su mente, las imágenes de ella y Ruki compartiendo un futuro estaban echando raíces por todas sus memorias.

* * *

— ¡Perfecto, Raito, has arruinado las tazas!

Los seis niños se encontraban en la habitación de Reiji e intentaban alcanzar una de las tazas más bonitas de la colección "prohibida". Rosada y con flores de cerezo en dorado, estaba en la parte más alta de todas. Ayato y Raito habían querido alcanzarla usando una silla y además subiéndose uno arriba del otro, pero tan solo habían logrado una caída bastante fea y cinco tazas rotas en el suelo. Si Reiji fuese mayo, hubiera jurado que le había dado un infarto. Al contrario, el mayor parecía no importarles las vajillas finas, al menos en esa edad tan temprana. Parecía que él tenía todavía la costumbre de reprender a sus hermanos cada vez que podía.

— ¡Esa maldita taza está demasiado alto! —Gruñó el pequeño Ayato, poniendo sus brazos en jarras—. ¿No podríamos hacerlo con ésta otra? —y señaló la taza a unas alturas considerables, de un celeste precioso y con el anillado de un azul oscuro, también tenía pequeños pájaros pintados en plata.

Antes de que alguien siquiera argumentara sobre esto, Yuma entró aporrando la puerta.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

— ¡NO GRITES, YUMA! —Kou parecía más alterado que él al pasar a su lado, llevaba una toalla en su cabeza que envolvía todo el cabello rubio—. Ahora, si, ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO!?

Yuma puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Solamente queríamos tomar esa taza! —más enojado estaba Ayato, que no podía alcanzar la endemoniada taza por sus propios méritos.

— ¿Y para qué quieren esa taza? Ya de por sí son bastante aniñadas las que tenemos en la cocina y quieren usar más cosas femeninas —Yuma alcanzó enseguida la taza y se puso a examinarla. ¿En serio el Reiji adolescente tenía tantas aficiones raras? Hasta ese momento él no lo creía.

— No era para nosotros, gigante, era para Yui-san —Shu rodó los ojos al hablar, como si fuese obvio—. Se supone que se sentía mal esta mañana y que por eso no ha salido de su habitación, ¿no es así? Queríamos prepararle algo.

Kou y Yuma fruncieron el ceño a la vez.

— Si tan solo querían algo, debían pedirlo a nosotros —el Idol parecía harto de todo. Claro, pensaba él, ellos estarían igual si fuesen famosos y tuviesen que cuidar después del trabajo a seis niños vampiros que a cada rato hacían uno que otro desastre catastrófico (aunque bien que se la pasó en la noche hablando de sexualidad, él solamente estaba en esos días que ni a sí mismo se aguantaba)—. Bien, ahora váyanse de una vez de aquí. M-neko-chan ya se habrá despertado para ustedes, ¡Vayan a molestarla a ella!

Los niños se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Kou como si fuese la peor de las personas. Luego, pasaron sus miradas a Yuma. Este tenía los brazos cruzados y también parecía cansado. Claro, además de que no pudo comer bien en el desayuno ahora tenía que aguantarlos en la merienda. ¿Todo por qué? ¡Porque el malnacido de Kou quiso enseñarles el sexo de la peor manera posible y ahora estaban el triple de insoportables que antes! Gracias al Diablo que no hicieron más preguntas, porque ahí si se había dado un tiro en la cabeza.

Yuma les asintió, sin quitar el rostro serio por ningún momento. Los niños bajaron la cabeza y salieron de la habitación. Antes de que salieran todos, Ayato les gritó:

— ¡SON LOS PEORES HERMANOS, LOS PEORES DEL MUNDO ENTERO!

Acto seguido: aporreó la puerta cuando la cerró, dejando a los Mukamis en la habitación.

Kou y Yuma se quedaron mirando la puerta en sus posiciones, uno con la taza entre las manos y el otro con la toalla casi al punto de caerse.

— Eso me dolió en el alma, Yuma-kun —dijo Kou, tocándose el pecho con expresión de vacío.

— Jamás pensé que alguien me diría eso, hasta ahora —terminó Yuma, y los dos hermanos suspiraron.

* * *

Yui metió lentamente los pies en el agua, asegurándose que no estaba tan caliente para quemarse. No pudo resistir meter el cuerpo entero en la bañera cuando la probó. Recostó su cabeza en la punta y se dejó estar allí, mirando como la espuma vagaba por el agua y a veces al techo iluminado por luces blancuzcas.

A pesar de haber dormido la mitad de la tarde nada la detuvo para seguir con las tareas del hogar. Desde el momento en el que Ruki salió de la habitación se había vestido, había arreglado su cabello y echado un perfume que jamás había usado. ¿Había una razón oculta en sus acciones, como querer esconder el aroma nuevo de su cuerpo que ya sabía que los vampiros podían detectar?

Evadió ese pensamiento apenas le cruzó por la cabeza. Al salir lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a los Sakamaki y estos la recibieron con tanta alegría que casi estallaría de orgullo. Habían sido solamente unos días, y ya sentía que esos niños les pertenecía con un amor incondicional de madre. _Ella _ya era la madre de esos niños.

Merendaron los siete juntos en una mesa cercana a los ventanales, aparte a la de los Mukami, y estos solamente saludaron como de costumbre pero no se quedaban al lado de Yui. Intentó no pensar en eso y ocuparse de todas las charlas que aquellos seis niños ponían en la mesa, iluminados por el sol de la tarde que estaba a punto de despedirse.

Yuma volvió a parecer una persona completamente alegre y llevó a los niños a la huerta en la mansión Mukami, por lo que quedó sin nada que hacer. Así, aburrida y queriendo no tener consciencia, fue a hacer las camas en las habitaciones de los trillizos; esos niños querían hacer cualquier actividad menos ordenar las camas en donde dormían.

Y en todo el transcurso del tiempo no vio a Ruki por ningún sitio. Ni siquiera en la biblioteca del segundo piso donde solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Yui se removió entre las aguas, inquieta. Había evitado todas las preguntas sobre ese vampiro en el día que no sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Qué sentía por Ruki? ¿Acaso lo quería? Su corazón latió inquieto ante esa pregunta. Sí, por supuesto que lo quería, estaba más que segura de eso. Incluso en estos momentos sabía que había sido desde antes, desde mucho antes que esos ojos como la tormenta la habían conectado.

Pero eso no justificaba que haya perdido la razón en ese momento. Solo había sucedido como un beso, como un juego inocente que pensaba no dudaría mucho tiempo. A pesar de saber que en esos meses viviendo con personas que se atrevían a tocar su cuerpo sin ningún permiso, él nunca había hecho eso. Habría sido cruel cuando se conocieron, eso no lo negaría jamás, tomaba su sangre de forma descarada y no se detenía hasta verla dormida. Si, había sido cruel, pero jamás la había tocado _íntimamente. _Ella había accedido a entrar en esa fantasía, y tampoco demostró ninguna queja en el momento.

"_¡Pero estuvo mal!" _pensaba, y debajo del agua ya tibia se abrazó a sí misma. Ella debió de estar con los niños, de protegerlos. Aparte del Rey de los Demonios, alguien a quien no olvidaría nunca, también debía proteger a todos de ese ser maligno. Tener que alejarlos de esas garras manchadas de sangre. No tenía tiempo para enamorarse, no tenía tiempo cuando las personas que se han vuelto lo más importante corrían peligro.

_Nunca debes de arrepentirte por las cosas que has hecho o las decisiones que has tomado, eso solamente te llevará a la tristeza._

Las palabras de Ruki resonaron en sus oídos, allí, en el silencio de la calidez.

Yui se hundió hasta el mentón en el agua, pronto debería salir con al encontrarse tan fría. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los últimos ratos dentro del agua tranquila, vagando sus dedos debajo y sintiendo las pequeñas olitas chocar en su rostro.

Por más que quiera relajarse, aquellas palabras resonaron por todo su alrededor. Inundando el eco de sus cavilaciones amorosas, cada vez más confusas.

* * *

Pasando el día, ya de vuelta y toda la _"Familia" _ya estaba en la casa. La mayoría de estaban en la sala, cada uno con sus actividades. Kou y Azusa se dedicaban a terminar los trabajos que se habían perdido de la escuela, aunque al Idol le parecía una estupidez teniendo en cuenta que no lo necesitaba; Yuma miraba la televisión junto a Subaru y Reiji, uno a cada lado del Mukami se carcajeaban con los programas americanos. Si tan solo entendieran las miradas de admiración de Subaru cuando Yuma le contaba que, viendo un programa de lucha, había descubierto que las peleas mano a mano de los humanos era muy diferente a la de los vampiros. Reiji solamente los escuchaba, asintiendo cuando era debido y algunas veces preguntando sobre las posibilidades de ganar en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los trillizos miraban curiosos los celulares que Kou les había dado, regalos de las compañías a las que él les había hecho propaganda semanas antes. Era divertido ver como necesitaban calentar sus manos para hacer mover el táctil del celular, ya que con sus dedos fríos no podían utilizarlos. Y Shu, como siempre a las siete de la tarde, en su habitación se dedicaba a ensayar con su viejo violín —lo había encontrado una mañana cuando Yui hacía la limpieza, envuelto en telas y cuidadosamente puesto dentro de una caja de madera—, se sentía como si no hubiese tocado ese instrumento en décadas.

Y Ruki estaba en el laboratorio del segundo Sakamaki, examinando los resultados de sus exámenes.

Los restos de esa sopa no tenía nada extraño: eran tan solo los ingredientes comunes que la receta requería, incluso las especias adheridas a la piel de la carne de pescado. Bajo la lupa del microscopio tampoco había nada extraño, o que señalara un cambio en las células. Todo estaba bien. Intentó echarle una gota de agua al minúsculo montón de comida, tan solo para terminar el proyecto y ya dejar en claro que el alimento no era la causa del cambio en los Sakamaki.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

Y entonces todo cambió debajo de la lupa. Las células muertas de la carne parecían palpitar otra vez y a punto de dividirse, como si quisiese hacerse más grande por obra del agua. Sin embargo era al revés: las células comenzaban a contraerse y cada vez eran más difíciles de ver. Ruki estaba tan sorprendido como confundido, apartándose de la lupa con un solo movimiento y descubriendo que el pedazo insípido de carne ya no se encontraba bajo el lente. "nada" se encontraba bajo el lente, para su sorpresa.

La impresión y su miedo fueron igual de fuertes cuando todo estaba anotado en la libreta. No sabía qué decir, jamás había visto aquello. Pero él no era un experto en la ciencia como Reiji, no estaba acostumbrado a los experimentos ni a la creación de medicinas sobrenaturales. Más estaba aterrado. Ningún libro de la ciencia que el Sakamaki guardaba en sus estantes podían responderle a la desaparición de un pedazo tangible de carne blanca. Era algo sorprendente, era la poción que habían puesto en la comida de los vampiros. El veneno reaccionaba con el agua y alteraba cualquier tejido vivo que se toque. Al darse cuenta de eso Ruki corrió a lavarse las manos con alcohol. Tomó los restos de la comida y las guardó en un cajón alejado del alcance de todos. No podía permitir que sus hermanos toquen esas muestras, tampoco podía dejar que Yui las toque.

Salió de la habitación casi corriendo, debería avisarle a Yui cuanto antes. Si las cosas eran como él las imaginaba, todo esto no era un problema de fastidio. Alguien quería ver muertos a los Sakamaki sin usar el homicidio.

* * *

Reiji caminó solitario por los pasillos que llevaban hacia la cocina, ya oscurecidos por la noche. Luego de haber casi desperdiciado toda la noche frente al televisor que jamás había visto en la sala quiso desperezarse y volver a sus estudios, dentro de la biblioteca. El niño de cabello negro se sentía confundido, ya no recordaba cuales eran los aposentos de su madre y ni siquiera podía recordar los de su padre. Una vez que sentía que su olor estaba en una habitación solo había encontrado una sala de costura y una habitación llena de lienzos olvidados. Pensaba que estaba perdiendo un poco la memoria por las cosas que estaban pasando, por la dulce niñera que ahora los cuidaba y por los nuevos hermanos que recientemente conocieron. Si, tal vez era eso ¿Por qué tendría que confundirse, entonces?

— _Cuidado… _

— ¿Mamá?

Reiji se dio la vuelta, alterado, mirando la oscuridad a la que había dejado atrás. Entreabrió la boca dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos. Sentía una presencia demasiado grande, arrolladora. Fue caminando más rápido, más rápido, temeroso de esa esencia que traspasaba los ventanales. ¿Fue su imaginación o la voz de su madre realmente había hecho eco en el pasillo?

Se escuchó el crujir de la piedra sobre su cabeza y no dudó en echar a correr.

— _¡REIJI, TEN CUIDADO! _

Las ventanas se hicieron trizas y Reiji tuvo que cubrirse agachándose para no recibir el impacto de los cristales, más pudo ver todo el impacto.

Cuerpos de gruesa piel y cubiertos de pelo, negros como la misma noche y solo uno de melena castaña clara, casi rubia, envueltos en bruma fantasmal. Se irguieron sobre los vidrios rotos y con impresionante presencia miraron al vampiro de ojos rojos, subiendo los hocicos. Invadieron el aire con el olor dulzón de una sangre desconocida, algo animal e inmortal mezclados con la ponzoña demoníaca. Eran lobos enormes, monstruosos y magníficos en su excentricidad. Cinco en total, invadiendo el pasillo envuelto de noche.

Reiji perdió la respiración cuando vio al lobo de clara melena caminar hacia él, sin poder en las piernas para volver a correr y tirado en el suelo, con cada latido de corazón de aquellas bestias latir con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos del horror cuando el lobo comenzó a tomar la forma de un hombre a cada paso que daba.

Era alto, de cabellera castaña clara y un parche en uno de sus ojos dorados. Sus ropas eran solo unos pantalones oscuros y cortos, a su espalda se movía vagamente una cola que demostraba su ser metamorfo. A los ojos de Reiji, ese hombre era la viva imagen del peligro. El aura maligna que manaba su cuerpo envenenaba hasta el propio oxígeno.

— _Reiji… _—Incluso sabiendo que el pobre niño llegaría a morir, todavía podía escuchar la voz de su madre.

El hombre de ojos dorados sonrió, pisando los vidrios rotos del suelo.

— Vaya, vaya… —se arrodilló frente a Reiji, observando mejor al niño—. Parece que me he topado con el segundo hijo mayor, el muy inteligente Reiji Sakamaki.

Los lobos negros gruñeron al son de sus palabras.

— _No muestres temor..._

Reiji sufrió escalofríos cuando escuchó las suaves palabras en su oído. ¿Realmente era su madre la que le estaba hablando? Yui le había dicho que se encontraba con la otra esposa de su padre, en algún lugar que ella desconocía. Pero él la escuchaba ahí, a pesar de estar temiendo por su vida con cuatro lobos negros y un hombre por atacarlo en ese momento, la escuchaba. Como un hermoso susurro, sus voces acariciaban su oído como besos en la piel.

Y no dudó en hacerles caso.

— ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? —gritó e intentó hacer una voz lo menos nerviosa posible, sin tartamudeos de por medio.

El hombre de cabello castaño enarcó una ceja.

— Lo somos todo para tu especie, vampiro —escupió—. Pero no estoy aquí para matarlos, por desgracia. Vengo a dejar un mensaje.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que Reiji pudiese sentir la cadente respiración del hombre, además de sus ojos dorados iguales a joyas. Tenía los colmillos iguales a los de un vampiro, más grandes, más temibles. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando ese sujeto se acercó a su oreja.

— Entreguen a la humana o seguirán pagando las consecuencias del Rey Vampiro.

Y se alejó.

Los lobos aullaron tanto que hizo daño la audición del niño, detestando hasta su propia presencia en ese lugar. Con un movimiento de sus colas habían vuelto a desaparecer por los ventanales rotos y con ellos se había ido la broma oscura que los cubría. El hedor a una sangre desconocida era imposible de evitar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta también el hombre desapareció, dejando su extraña presencia alrededor del vampiro.

Intentó resbalarse y sus piernas temblaron, cayendo de rodillas. Era todo su cuerpo el que temblaba, envuelto en el miedo y en el horrible escenario. Sus lentes poco a poco se deslizaban por su nariz, y cuando cayeron no hubo manos con buen pulso para tomarlos. Reiji quedó así, temblando y llorando, mirando el desastre de la pared rota, a la luna creciente de aquella noche sin nubes.

— ¿¡QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR!?

Yuma acudió corriendo, con Yui, Kou, Azusa y Ruki detrás. Parecían haber acudido apenas escucharon los aullidos. Cuando vio los ventanales destrozados Yui soltó un gemido de horror.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? —cuando reparó en Reiji el color de su rostro desapareció—. ¡REIJI!

Corrió entre los cristales rotos y no dudó en tirarse a abrazar al niño. Este la recibió con más fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho cálido de la humana. Escuchar los sonidos de su corazón era el mejor remedio para poder contener el llanto que lo invadía. La oscuridad, los lobos, la amenaza, la voz de su madre…

… la amenaza.

— E-ellos te quieren a ti —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Reiji se separó a duras penas de Yui y la miró a los ojos, después a los demás hermanos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Reiji? —Yui parecía la más insistente, tocando su rostro y la espalda para saber si no se encontraba herido por ningún sitio.

Él niño volvió a mirarla y no lo detuvo nada. Ni siquiera los fijos ojos ardientes que se clavaban en su rostro, pertenecientes a los Mukami.

— "Entreguen a la humana o seguirán pagando las consecuencias del Rey Vampiro."

Y al final, rompió a llorar.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de la sensual escritora **

**_¡SIGUE, LO SABÍA, SIGUE LA HISTORIA Y FANFICTION LO SABE! _**

**_Y USTEDES QUE PENSABAN QUE NO LO SEGUIRÍA JAM... oh, perdón por hacerlas esperar. _**

**_(LOL) _**

**_Estaba esperando subir esto, ya que es el nudo de toda esta historia. ¿He adherido Romance, Ooc y posibles cursilerías? Pos... _**

**_Si, creo que Ruki sería así si estuviese enamorado :v en la época que se crió las palabras eran más fuertes que las demostraciones físicas, pero en este capitulo ha demostrado que las dos tienen poderes asombrosos en la mente de Yui. Ella no podía admitirlo, no podía estar con la culpa de que en ese momento se dejó llevar por las debilidades de la carne. Pero nadie la culparía de eso. Todos tenemos debilidades, ¿no es así? _**

**_Por ejemplo, mi debilidad es que venga un Idol rubio y completamente afeminado que me haga un lindo bailecito en tang... -escena desaparecida- uwu _**

**_¡Así que sigan esperando actualizaciones, porque no me fui de este mundo todavía! _**

**_NUNCA _**

**_DEJARÉ _**

**_FICS _**

**_INCONCLUSOS _**

**_EN LA VIDA _**

**_ene _**

**_Gracias por todavía seguir leyendo esta historia, y ojalá dejen un Review. ¿Cómo saber que les ha gustado si no me lo dicen? _**

**_¡Por favor, perdonen por tanta espera! _**

**_Bye bye! _**

**_Con cariño y buenos deseos: Shelikernr_**


End file.
